Pieces Of One
by AurelianSkyse
Summary: Pirates all over the world searching for One Piece are now met with another challenge. A phenomenon which Gold D. Roger didn't face himself. These people are from another world, and another sea... How will this world fair against the other? Will the pirates lose One Piece to other dwellers? OC Included. LuffyxHarem.
1. The New Guy

_`Somewhere in the sea…_

Heavy rain fall. The droplets assaulting the ship, deafening our ears. Whether or not it was the rain, rain hitting the rotting wood of the ship, or rain hitting its fellow substance below us, but it didn't matter. The boy's vision was completely obscured by the rain. His ears, still ringing from the cannon blast 30 seconds ago, exactly 20 centimetres away from where he's standing… Someone was getting closer… His hearing was reverting back to normal… Harsh footsteps on the wet wooden boards… 50cm… 20cm… The sound of a blade cutting the opposing wind and rain…

"Iai…" The boy grabbed the handle of his blade, and ducked down, with the blade cutting the air only barely missing his hair. The boy quickly turned his entire body in a single move, and drew his blade at lightning speed.

"Gah…" The swordsman's spat out blood, with droplet's hitting the boy's soulless face, which were then washed away quickly by the heavy rain.

"I'm not done yet…" The boy muttered. It sent chills down the swordsman's spine. The boy's voice had no sense of worry, anger, happiness, or bloodlust as if, all emotion had seeped out of him. The soulless boy turned heels, cleared the blood of his blade, and sheathed it, whilst grabbing the swordsman's arm.

"It's a sad day when a swordsmen dies by his own blade… Don't you think?" The boy asked, he twisted the swordsman arm recklessly, as the sound of a bone snapping echoed through both of their ears.

"AHHHHHHH" The swordsman screamed his lungs out. However this scream was silenced as his own blade punctured his neck. The boy held his arm, still waiting until the gagging stopped.

"You were noisy…" The boy said finally letting go of the swordsman's arm. The body dropping onto the deck, and blood flowed out of him, soon being washed away into the ocean.

"Tch… As brutal as always… Can't stand that about you…" An old man, probably around the age of 50 stood towering over the boy. He was no shorter than 7 foot maybe. The old man looked like a normal sailor, at first look, but his muscles, stature, multiple bullet, and sword scars definitely give him the aura of an experienced, dangerous veteran. "I'm glad you're on our side… Oi! Get out of that serene mode stuff!" The old man wacked the boy, almost too fast for him to see, and was blasted into the captains quarters.

"OW! What in the hell was that for?!" The boy yelled out, regaining his emotions. The boy sat crossed legged, pouting while rubbing his red cheek.

"Yeesh… That serene mode crap, creeps me the hell out…" The old man said walking into the captains quarters smashing open a wine cabinet. He took three bottles in between his giant fingers, and used his teeth to pop them all open at once. The old man then dumped all of the wine into his mouth, swallowing all of it within seconds.

"PUHA! Man that hit's the spot! You want some?"

"YOU ALREADY DRANK IT ALL!" The boy yelled out angrily, veins popping out and everything, even chopping his hand against the air, to show his displeasure.

"Seriously… You should refrain from using that, okay?" The old man's demeanour suddenly changed. Looking at the boy with both the concern of a friend and a family member, "Do you understand Yuu?"

"Yeah I understand…" Yuu said waving it off. The old man sighed at the young boy as he upped and left he captains quarters. The old man then took another wine bottle and drank it before throwing the empty bottles onto the wooden floor.

Yuu looked out into the dark rainy sky as if he was in deep thought. To him the dark sky seem to mesmerize him in a way most things didn't. His train of thought was then broken by the old man placing his wet hands on his shoulder.

"They should be here soon" The old man said. Yuu looked at him and looked back at the ocean, with thousands of ripples as the rain hit the sea. The old man looked over to Yuu's face and saw this his hand was shaking gently and it progressed further, making the old wood creek. "Yuu… Hey—"

Yuu cut him off as his left hand sprung into his left pocket, and took out a small plastic container filled with small rustic black spheres. Yuu's hand began to shake violently as he dispensed the medicine into his hand, spilling some of the spheres onto the wooden flooring. Yuu threw the spheres into his mouth, almost even smacking himself. His hands gripped the wooden rails tightly and they even began to crack.

"Yuu" The old man place his hand back on his shoulder. He could still feel the violent shaking in his arms, but after a few seconds the shaking subsided. The old man gently shook his shoulder as Yuu began to exhale heavily as if he completely run out of stamina.

The old man's attention was seized suddenly by a moving light far off in the distance. The man smiled as he got out a compass somewhat similar to a log pose but with four points instead of two. The log pose gave off a bright blue light, and the light from afar began to get closer.

"Hey, Yuu. Looks like the boys are here" The old man said, however Yuu's head was hugged by his arms while resting on the railings. The old man sighed as he walked back into the captain's quarters to grab all of the items that were worth something. One particular item caught his eye, which was a something wrapped tightly in a brown cloth with a black strap holding it together.

"Hey!" The old man raised his voice at Yuu. Upon turning around the old man threw the brown clothed object at him, which Yuu caught with right arm. He looked at it for a few seconds, then looked back at the old man.

"What is this?" Yuu asked.

"Dunno, but judging from when I grabbed it, it seems like a sword underneath that cloth" The old man yelled as he was causing a ruckus inside the captain quarters, throwing treasure accurately into a giant brown bag.

"Hmmm…" Yuu, out of pure curiosity undid the black strap on the brown cloth. Yuu then stopped and walked towards a place where it was dry, or at least not soaking wet with rainfall. He walked over to an unlit lantern, and lit it with a lighter. "That's better…" Yuu mumbled as he took out a sheathed katana.

"This is…" Yuu started. The old man caught Yuu taking out the weapon out of the cloth and walked towards him, also due to curiosity.

"Oh… What beautiful craftsmen ship" The old man said, with both of them staring at the sheath as if it was hypnotizing them. The sheath itself has many detailed drawings of warriors holding a swords fighting a dragon that reached to the hilt. With over 20 languages the two have never seen before inscribed perfectly, and placed carefully, creating a mesmerising sheathe. However the actual hilt and, guard looked quite worn out. The cord wrap was in bad condition with tears and holes, and the guard was chipped in multiple areas. Despite the polar opposite appearances, it did have this sense of danger, a weapon that emits that it has been in many battles.

"Hey! Harold! Over here!" A man yelled out, grabbing the old man's attention. Harold looked back at the light and saw a brown and blue frigate stop at the side of their ship. The frigate was abnormally large for a frigate, even holding three rows of cannons not including the top. Most notably, despite not seeing it clearly is the flag it flies, a black flag with a white cross, and rose thorns twisting around the cross with the rose sitting atop.

"Okay Yuu, rides here. Remember to burn the ship okay?" Harold said whipping a large bag over his shoulders. There's was no need to know what was inside with all the jingling sounds it was making. A rope was then tossed to Harold and he caught with one hand, nodding at the boy before swinging off to the frigate.

*sigh* Yuu walked into the cargo hold where multiple boxes, crates, and barrels held either gunpowder, tools, or cannon balls. The smell of gunpowder, blood, and the rain made it feel like Yuu was in a rotting grave, but he didn't seem to mind the bloodied bodies, or their limb dismemberments.

"Here we go…" Yuu said grabbing a container full of oil. He began to pour it around the entire cargo hold, before moving his way up towards the deck, bow, starboard, port, and stern. Yuu threw the container somewhere else, and went to grab a lantern from one of the hooks on the ship. "Always me who has to blow up the ship… Huh?"

"Hey! Yuu! What the hell is taking so long?!" One of the sailors from the frigate yelled out. Yuu thought to himself, _"They didn't hear that?"_

Yuu shrugged off the feeling and smashed the lantern onto the ground where the oil was and it was set a flame. Lucky the waves began to calm down so the oil wasn't shaking around along with the wet boards. As Yuu went to the port side of the ship, it suddenly shook very violently, bashing the frigate beside it.

"Whoa!" Yuu exclaimed as the wet board caused him to lose his balance. He did a few backward rolls before almost falling inside the cargo hold with red hot flames, if hadn't had grabbed onto the mast.

"H-H-Hey! Yuu are you okay?!" The sailor yelled as he got back onto his feet. He looked over the railing but the rain began to fall harder and harder, causing a blurry vision.

"What the hell is going on!?" Harold asked bursting out of the frigate captain quarters. The frigate began to shake violently, even sending some sailors off of the railing.

"Sir, the sea became violent. We don't know what the cause of it is, but Yuu is still on the cavalry ship, he can't seem to get off!" The sailor said, only to be pushed aside by Harold.

"What the hell is that kid doing?!" Harold asked before a large amount of sailors stood at the railing side. "What the hell is everyone looking at!? Get Yuu back on this ship now! Send a rope!"

"W-W-We can't do that sir…" Said one of the sailors, with his fixated and wide open, as if he's seen a ghost.

"What did you say?" Harold asked. The sailor pointed at the ship, however the frigate was two times as big as the cavalry ship, but he was pointing, almost at the sky. Harold looked where the sailor's finger was pointing at. Harold's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What in the world?"

The sight in front of them was definitely worthy of a long stare, as it seemed almost if, not supernatural. The ship… was standing vertically on the ocean with the stern sinking into the sea.

"Sir! Tidal wave!" The sailor pointed up at the sky where a large wave standing over 500 metres, coming in fast. Harold looked in horror and looked back at the ship Yuu was stuck on.

"Damn! What the hell is this?!" Yuu screamed as loud as he could. His feet dangling whilst holding onto the mast. "Whoa!" Yuu dropped down onto the walls beside the captain quarters door, only to roll away before a cutlass came and stuck itself onto the wood. Yuu looked to his right and saw a giant tsunami coming his way. Whether or not sweat or rain went down his face, it didn't matter at this point.

"Harold?! What about Harold?!" Yuu climbed onto the stair railings and stood to see where the frigate was. Yuu's eyes widened then his eye lids sunk. Seeing nothing but the rain water and the sea. "Why am I not surprised?" Yuu said calmly sitting down onto the stair railings, looking up at the sky, with the rain falling onto every spot, and every pore on his face. His view of darkness was then obstructed by a giant wave of water, which he embraced calmly. The tidal wave crashed down onto the ship and it was complete darkness.

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Shadow B. Yuuta**

Nicknames: Yuu

Age: 18

Birthday: September 2nd

Status: Alive

Height/Weight: 176cm/ 179 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Black/Red

Bounty: N/A

Affiliation: N/A

Occupation: N/A

* * *

*cough* *cough* "Agh… My head…"Yuu held his head in pain, but felt too weak to hold his arm up to his forehead. He laid on his back, wondering what in the world had happened. All he could feel was his wet body, and the sand sticking to wet skin and cloths. _"What... My vision… fading…"_ Yuu's eyes began to shut, but not before seeing a person stand in front of him. The person was waving her or his arm, but it just looked like a blurry picture to Yuu's fading vision.

* * *

 _ **~8 hours later~**_

It was already around 2 in the morning, but it didn't stop Yuu from waking up. He attempted to get up from the bed only to flinch in pain, and fall back onto the bed. The pain was quite severe as he even winced in pain from his head hitting the pillow. After the pain subsided, he looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a quite large room.

"Where in the world am I? Is probably what you were thinking correct?" A woman's voice said. Yuu turned his head weakly to face wherever the voice came from. He turned to see a long pink haired woman wearing purple shirt, with a deep neckline and matching pants. "I'm glad that you're awake."

"Who are you?" Yuu asked, as the woman walked closer to him, sitting on chair that beside the bed.

"My name is Hina, nice to meet you stranger" Hina said with a smile on her face. "My crew and I crew found lying on the beach almost lifeless. You were lucky we found you"

"I see… So I didn't die…" Yuu mumbled. Hina looked at suspiciously as his face and tone sounded rather disappointed. "Anyways, thank you for saving me Hina-san… My name is Yuuta."

"Get some rest Yuuta, we are going to ask you a few questions after you make though. Government protocols and all that" Hina said standing up. Hina opened the doors, and a two men wearing the same uniform as each other walked inside with a tray of food, and some medicine. "These are for you. Sorry we don't have the best food, but we have to make do with what we have."

"Government?" Yuu wondered. _"Is she talking about the Empire? No… I've never seen those uniforms before."_

"Hm? Yes the Government. The World Government, I'm pretty sure you heard before." Hina said. However she looked stunned, and even the two soldiers were stunned. Yuu's face was full of doubt and confusion. "You don't know the Marines?" She asked the injured boy.

" _I don't know where I am… Marines? World Government? This is the first time I heard of them… Better play dumb for now…"_ Yuu thought to himself, before faking a realization, "Ah! The World Government, sorry… It looks like I hit my head pretty hard, my brain is kind of scrambled."

"I see… Well just get some rest for now. You two, carry on" Hina said as she began to walk, but stopped before popping her head out of the doorway. "Oh yes, before Hina forgets. Your clothes were wet so we had to let them dry. You can put on those uniforms in that closet over there once you are feeling better"

"Eh?! Are you sure Captain!?" The Marine carrying the food exclaimed. "Aren't those your uniforms?!"

"So? Do you want him to walk around naked?" Hina asked. The two Marines quieted down and Hina continued on with her business. The Marines left after placing the food and medicine onto the tableside, leaving Yuu just staring at the wooden ceiling.

Yuu then got himself up off of the bed, and this time the pain wasn't as bad. "Looks like my recovery is still normal. I just need to wait a little bit longer till I'm good…" Yuu looked over at the food, and despite what she said, it definitely looked better than what he was served before.

"She said I could wear this…" Yuu opened the closet to see Marine uniforms hooked up neatly with the pants folded neatly under each one. However… The attires consisted of sizes smaller than his, and seeing that Yuu closed the door to the closet. "Excuse me! Is anyone out there?"

"Hmm? Yes? Is something wrong?" The Marine asked slightly opening the door.

"Well I don't really have any clothes. Do you think I can borrow something?" Yuu asked. The Marine nodded his head and sent someone to gather all sizes of uniforms, and even taught him how to put it on.

"Thank you! This actually more comfy than I imagined" Yuu said looked at his new outfit.

"Of course. If you are going to be out at sea for a long time, it's good to have somethings that's comfortable." The Marine said, before gathering the rest of the marine uniforms.

"By the way… Where are my blades?" Yuu asked.

"Oh? Ah… It seems that out captain has confiscated it." The Marine said. "But seeing how you are up and about, why don't I call her in?"

"Please" Yuu said with a smile.

"Captain Hina, Yuu-san is here" The Marine said standing at attention.

"Come in" Hina said. The Marine walked in front of Yuu and opened the door for him. Yuu thanked the Marine before he closed door, leaving him and Hina alone in her quarters. "Are you doing better now?"

"Yes, very much thank to your hospitality."

"Still Hina's a little surprised. Your body was quite a mess. Little under 18 hours and you're already able to move your body around" Hina said gesturing Yuu to take a seat, to which he compiled. She then walked over to the corner of her room and handed two blades to him, with one wrapped around with the brown cloth.

"Thank you very much. I was wondering where these two went" Yuu said happily taking back his weapons, however Hina quickly shot back her hands and placed them beside her desk. This action got an annoyed look from Yuu to Hina.

"I'm sorry, but with how we found you, we are liable to take any action necessary to protect ourselves. Hina's question is… Are you a pirate?" Hina asked. Yuu's expression did not change, luckily for him, he had heard of that term before. "Depending on your answer, we might have to take drastic measures."

"No, I'm not a pirate" Yuu answered. His voice sounded confident in Hina's ears. His eyes did not waver at all.

"I see… Then where did you come from?" Hina asked, narrowing her eyes at Yuu.

" _Crap… If I don't know what the World Government is or the Marines… How in the hell am I supposed to know the countries here?"_ Yuu thought to himself. His heart was pounding furiously despite his stoic facial expression. _"Maybe I can use 'that'..."_

"Agh…" Yuu began to hold his head in pain, and got a reaction out of Hina. Yuu slightly smirked as he played his fake headache. _"What can I find?"_ Yuu wondered as voices from around the ship began to flow this ears.

"Are you alright?" Hina asked holding Yuu's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Yuu grunted as he stopped holding his head in 'pain'. "Sorry about that… I'm from East Blue, just an explorer."

"An explorer?" Hina asked.

"Yes. I've been wandering the Grand line for about 4 years. I've jumped from ship to ship, mostly merchant ships to get around. I think about a few days ago, a merchant ship I was on was attacked by pirates." Yuu said, making up some random BS story.

"I see… But why are you carrying these weapons?" Hina asked looking at the two blades.

"You never know when someone wants to kill you for your money. It's good to have a weapon to at least protect yourself, right?" Yuu said with a smile on his face. Hina giggled a little bit at his answer, and tossed the two blades to Yuu, who grabbed them with ease.

"Hm… Okay. You don't seem like a bad person at all Yuu. However Hina is currently on a mission, so I must ask you to stay on board till the mission is complete." Hina looked at Yuu with determination, she made sure no was not even an option. Yuu did not physically react, but his thoughts were now all jumbled up.

" _Are you serious? I have to stay here? I don't even know what the mission is… I need to find an opportunity to get off this thing!"_ Yuu thought. There had to be a way off the ship. Most ships have an extra row boat or two, and looking at the size of the Marine ship, they should have at least one. "So what you're saying is… I'm pretty much being held here against my will?"

"Well if you put it like that, it would make Hina look bad… However I guess that's one way of looking at it" Hina replied. She moved her hand over to her cup of tea and drank it while looking at Yuu, hoping for some sort of reaction.

" _I need a plan… Something… Anything…"_ Yuu used his peripheral vision to see if there was anything he could use. Suddenly Yuu felt something coming towards Hina. Without a second thought he jumped towards Hina, too fast for her to react. "Get down!"

"What?!" Hina yelled in surprise as Yuu grabbed her and spun her around so his back would face the wooden floor. A second later after Yuu grabbed Hina, a cannon ball crashed through the walls, destroying Hina's desk. "What the heck was that!?"

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Yuu asked holding onto Hina. Hina looked down at Yuu and their faces were close to each other, so close that their noses were almost touching. Hina didn't even notice she was blushing a little bit, but Yuu saw it right away and released her. "I-I'm going to take that as a yes…"

"Usopp! Why in the hell did you fire the cannon!?" Nami ran over to the long nosed boy and slammed her fist down onto his skull. "You could have hurt someone! Most importantly, you could have given away our position!"

"Sorry… But I needed to try out the new cannons we got… I didn't know they were loaded" Usopp said painfully, rubbing his head. "Besides no one got hurt! See?!" Usopp pointed at the two looked. It was quite foggy during their trip and all they saw was a Marine ship coming by them with a large hole near the stern.

"Eh?" This was all Usopp muttered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nami screamed as the rest of the crew came out to see what was going on. Zoro and Luffy looked happy since they do enjoy a fight, whilst Vivi, Chopper, and Carue were holding each other in fear. Sanji on the other hand spun towards Nami saying something about 'Jump into my arms Nami-swan! It will make you feel safe!'

"Captain!" A single Marine busted through the door screaming, however his eyes moved towards the two looking his captain over Yuu. To make it worse, Yuu's hands were right around her waist. "Oh… Uh… Sorry for interrupting" The Marine scratched his head and began to close the door, before Hina jumped up.

"Disregard what you saw. Whats going on outside?" Hina asked. The Marine stood back at attention, while Yuu was on the ground thinking, _'You could've said thank you'_

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates!" The Marine reported. "We didn't see it coming with all the fog outside. The cannon ball just came out of nowhere.

"Straw hat huh?" Hina said with a low tone, before smirking subtly. Hina turned her head to Yuu who got himself off the ground dusting off the Marine uniform. "Yuu-san you stay here. It's dangerous outside. You two!" Hina yelled pointing at the Marine who gave the report as well as one running by. "You two stay here and guard, understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two Marines yelled and saluted at the pink haired captain. Hina glanced at Yuu one more time before leaving her quarters, and closing the doors behind her. The Marines told Yuu to sit down and he did as told, using this attack at his advantage.

"Say… Who are the Straw Hat pirates anyways? Your captain had a pretty scary look on her face" Yuu said, talking to the Marine on his left.

"Hm? Well the Straw Hat pirates are pretty infamous I guess. They defeated some tough pirates and Marine officers in the Grand line, and even escaped from Captain Smoker." The Marine gave a short and sweet explanation, but whether or not it was good crew or not, he had to get off this Government ship.

"I see…" Yuu quietly replied before sensing another incoming cannon ball. The cannon ball crashed through the walls, and Yuu got up and kicked the chair he was sitting on towards one of the Marines, knocking him out instantly. Yuu swiftly dashed towards the other and slightly drew out his blade, with the pommel striking the Marines stomach. "Well you two would have died if I didn't do anything. Consider that a thanks for the info"

Yuu ran towards the door and kicked it open. He saw Marines running around with rifles and swords. One Marine in particular, who was Hina, had metal bars coming out of her arms. Yuu decided not to question it since he really didn't have the time. Some of Marines noticed him and shoved a pistol towards his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?! Hurry up and fight!" The Marine yelled as he ran off towards the direction of the attacking ship. Yuu looked at the Marine as he ran away, before turning his attention back to the pink haired captain, who looked his way.

"Hey! Hina told you to stay inside didn't I?!" Hina angrily walks towards me, whipping some of the cannon balls away with her metal barred arms with ease. Yuu took a step back and grabbed onto the stair railings. "If you are not going to comply… I'll have to contain you by force!" Hina whipped her arms towards Yuu, and black metal bars came in fast at Yuu.

" _I'm going back to being held like a prisoner!"_ Yuu thought to himself as did a high back flip onto the stern. Yuu turned heels and began to run, pushing his way through the Marines. Nobody questioned him since he did have the same uniform.

"Get back here!" Hina yelled, jumping over onto the stern. She chased after Yuu where he ended up on the starboard wooden railings. Yuu backed up against the railings with Hina standing a good 10 metres away. "There's nowhere left to run"

The two stared at each other, what seemed like an eternity. Soon Yuu gave a slick smirk at Hina. Hina's eyes widened as Yuu fell back and flipped over the railings. Hina ran forward to the railings and look down at the ocean.

"He isn't there?" Hina looked around the railing but didn't see the boy anywhere. However Yuu was a sneaky, intelligent boy. After flipping off the railings he grabbed hold of some of the wooden planks and swung down near the rudder.

"Looks like I got her fooled… Now time to get to that pirate ship!" Yuu said holding out his arms as a red flame curled around his arm like snake. Black chains materialized out of the fire with a blade attached onto the end. Letting go of the chain, it began to fall quickly, and Yuu, with a flick of the wrist threw it directly at Straw Hat pirate's ship. "Okay!" Yuu yanked the chain as if he was pulling the ship towards him. His body flew forward and he landed perfectly on the side of the ship with his legs, climbing his way up to the deck.

Hina looked at the young black haired boy and slammed her fist onto the rails in frustration. Her eyes twitched as she turned back to her crew. "Well, whatever… If you stay with them, it won't be long till you face me again…"

"Whoa!" Yuu retracted his chained dagger before landing smoothly onto the pirate ship. "Whew… That was clos—" Yuu was cut short as he drew his blade to stop a blade and his left leg to stop a kick. "You know… I'm not going to question why you would attack me, since it's quite obvious… But… Could we at least talk it out?"

"Why should we?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah I agree. We could cut you down now and not bother with all the trouble" Zoro said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Look I know this seems a little but rushed, but hey… Oh?" Yuu stopped talking and looked at the blonde hair guys face, "Are those swirly eyebrows natural or a disease?"

"HUH?! YOU LITTLE!" Sanji flew into rage, pulling his right leg back to send another kick with his left.

"Oh!" Yuu screamed as he bent his back dodging the kick, "Whew… Uh?" Yuu looked up and saw Zoro was leaning on the railing, with his shoulder's trembling.

"Hey whats going on here?! Eh? Whats wrong with Zoro?!" Nami came through along with four other people… One particularly eating a piece of meat the size of a tiger.

"PAHAHA! See even a random guy thinks your eyebrows are stupid!" Zoro began to hold his stomach in laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

"SAY THAT AGAIN MOSS HEAD I DARE YOU!" Sanji's eyebrow twitched, then directed his attention to Zoro whose laugh disappeared instantly staring back at him.

"WHAT ME TO BEAT THE SHT OUTTA YOU?!" Zoro yelled back. The two then began to bicker yanking each other's faces, before Nami smacked them in the back of the head with her fists.

"And who are you?" Vivi asked, before looking at what I was wearing, "You're a Marine!?" She exclaimed.

"Gomu Gomu No… Pistol!" Someone yelled out. Yuu looked a head and saw a fist head straight for his face. He quickly place his hands behind backwards onto the wooden floor, and sprung up on his feet, with the punch flying right in between his legs.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not a part of the Marines!" Yuu exclaimed before noticing the arm retracting back to Luffy, staring at him with a blank face, before taking a large bite out his meat. "… … … WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHAT A LATE REACTION!" The rest of the pirate crew screamed.

"Oi! Luffy what do we do now!?" Usopp frantically asked, as more cannon balls flew towards them.

"Damn! If you don't believe me than…" Yuu started as he ran past everyone grabbing their attention, "I'll just have to prove it!" Yuu placed the skin of his thumb in this mouth and bit down on his skin, wincing for a quick second. Taking his blade completely out, he wiped the blood across his blade onto the red inscriptions. The writing began to glow red and the blood sunk into the blade. The glow got brighter until a red flame bursted from the guard of blade to the tip.

" _To think I have to use this now…"_ Yuu thought to himself, as his left red eye contracted a red flame as well as well as the back of his left hand, and his feet.

"AWESOME!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed with their jaw dropping to the deck.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked, staring mostly at the blade, rather than Yuu.

"Is that a devil fruit?" Sanji asked, with his cigar almost dropping out of his mouth.

" _Damn… I'm still a little tired… One wave and then I'll probably pass out…"_ Yuu looked at the ship and its cannon balls, and stood as the cannon balls got closer.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HURRY UP AND DESTROY THOSE CANNON BALLS!" Usopp exclaimed in tears, with Chopper running around in circles, Nami and Vivi holding onto each other for dear life.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys doing anything?!" Sanji yelled as Zoro and Luffy looked at Yuu. Zoro glared at him as if he knew or expected something insane to come out, and even smiled. Luffy on the other hand smiled tipped his hat down, shadowing his eyes.

"This guy… Is strong" Luffy and Zoro said grabbing the crew attention.

"Ketsueki… Mikadzuki!" Yuu yelled out swing his blade horizontally, releasing a black fiery wave with red hues towards the Marine ship.

"EHHHHH?!" Both of the crews from the Straw hat and the marines excluding Zoro, Luffy and Hina were shocked. With the time Yuu chose, he sliced all of the cannon balls in half even melting them a bit, and as the wave approached the ship, it cut the mast, as well as all of the sails, creating a perfectly straight line cut.

"That's good right?" Yuu said weakly as the red flames dissipated from his blade, eye, hand, and feet.

"H-Hey!" Sanji yelled grabbing him into time before he hit the deck. "Hey, Chopper can you take care of him?"

"Y-Yeah!" Chopper answered, transforming into his human form and began to carry Yuu into the cabins.

"The rest of you! Hurry up and start rowing! We don't want to stay here any longer!" Nami exclaimed. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp began to row as fast as they could, before their ship sailed away from the heavily damaged Marine ship.

"Yuu… I'll make sure I will find you again." Hina said standing on the deck of ship, her arms crossed and her facial expression dark.

 _ **~2 hours later~**_

On the deck of the Going Merry, everyone regroup at the centre as Chopper left the cabin room to report to them.

"So how's he doing?" Nami asked Chopper.

"He's doing fine. In fact he just seemed to be fatigued. Although something did bother me" Chopper said crossing his arms.

"Eh? What was it?" Usopp asked.

"Well, as I was looking at his wounds, if he had any I noticed multiple injuries. A few broken ribs, a fracture, and some twists. But he received those no later than 18 hours ago" Chopper said.

"18 hours? Seems okay to me" Zoro said.

"NOT EVERYON IS A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Usopp exclaimed as Luffy began to laugh whole heartedly.

"He's one tough fellow isn't he?" Luffy said grinning happily. The rest of crew wondered if Luffy even knew what Chopper was saying.

"Anyways, there's nothing wrong with him. But it feels kind of abnormal for a person recover this quickly." Chopper said.

"Well seeing what he pulled against that Marine ship… I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out. A move like that would take a toll on somebody" Sanji said lighting a cigar after throwing the other away.

"So Luffy? What are going to do with him?" Nami said turning to face her captain, who was not there. "Eh? Luffy?"

"Hey?! Are you awake?! Join my crew!" Luffy was in the cabin up near Yuu's ear screaming this statement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The crew yelled out, with Nami running up and punching Luffy in the face.

"Okay" Yuu said shooting his eyes open with a straight face, "My name is Shadow B. Yuuta, you can call me Yuu for short if you like. Nice to meet you all… *snore*"

"THAT QUICK?! DON'T JUST SLEEP!" The crew yelled, excluding Chopper and Luffy who was happily smiling and laughing.

"He's supposed to be sleeping!" Chopper cried out.

* * *

Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. As you can see I skipped some of arcs in beginning mostly because (for me guys… For me) it didn't pick up until the Alabasta (Arabasta?) arc. Which as you can see is where we are at. Like most other stories I believe, mine will also follow the "Plot Line". What I mean by that is that I will follow how the Alabasta arc starts and finish, but all the events that occur will be tweaked greatly and as much as possible to reduce the repetitiveness. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review if you'd like, and I will see you guys next time! 'Kay? Bye!

P.S. I wasn't sure if Hina refers to herself in the third-person every time she uses an "I", "Me", or "My. To be honest I tried doing that, and I lost my mind. I even wrote dieded… So… If she does refer to her name every time she uses those pronouns… Then we gonna have stop the third person stuff. That stuff hurts my brain.

 **Info Update:**

 **Shadow B. Yuuta**

Nicknames: Yuu

Age: 18

Birthday: September 2nd

Status: Alive

Height/Weight: 176cm/ 179 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Black/Red

Bounty: N/A

Affiliation: Straw Hat Pirates

Occupation: Pirate


	2. Hello Alabasta!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It's a sad life when you can't own an awesome manga…**

Last time: The Straw Hat Pirates picked up a new crewmate! Though Luffy did not mind him, the rest of the crew are skeptical, especially with their approach towards Alabasta.

This time!

* * *

The time was currently around three in the afternoon. The Straw Hat crew was already up and awake, with screams of excitement and anger filling the ship. Obviously it would be hard to sleep through all that, so it's no surprise Yuu was awoken from his sleep. Yuu sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms wide.

"These guys sure are energetic huh?" Yuu said tiredly, as he pulled the blanket off of his body and neatly made the bed. He looked around the room, and noticed things were literally everywhere. He didn't know which clothes were dirty or not. Weights were placed all around, and somethings he rather not describe were hidden in the most cliché places. "How can you possibly live like this?" Yuu said to himself before realizing… They are pirates.

Yuu looked at his attire and noticed he still had the marine uniform on. Knowing that this uniform might cause trouble he walked towards the door where his katana's were leaned against the wall. Yuu happily took the katana's and strapped on onto his waist while the other was strapped onto his back, with the brown cloth still wrapped around.

"Excuse me?" Yuu quietly said as he opened the door a crack. With only a crack open, yells and screams shot out like a gun, and Yuu could only imagine what it would sound like with the door actually open. No one actually took notice of Yuu until he walked outside, despite the fear of his ear drums bursting.

"OH! He's awake!" Luffy said excitedly with a grin on his face. Luffy jumped off the head of the Going Merry and walked towards him like the happiest dude on earth. The rest of the crew also stopped what they were doing and gathered around him.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" Vivi asked, with a smile that showed both concern but happiness.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys, and I guess your doctor… Who is?" Yuu said looking around the ship. For some reason none of them looked like the type who would know about medicine… Let alone actually taking care of someone.

"Ah, that's our unique crew member Chopper!" Luffy pointed at the small reindeer standing beside Yuu. Chopper looked at Yuu crossing his hooves, and puffed out his chest, seemed rather proud of himself.

"Really? Amazing! Thank you!" Yuu smiled at Chopper and even did a bow towards him, which did surprise some of the members.

"Eh?! There's no need to thank me… You think that will make me happy, you bastard… Hahaha!" Chopper was twirling around the deck hugging himself in happiness while the some of the crew stared at him with sweat drops, and others giggling.

"He's really bad at hiding his happiness, huh?" Yuu said staring Chopper twirling around the ship non-stop. "Ah! Before I forget. Thank you very much for letting me into your crew. I know this seems a little sudden, but I hope you will take care me!" Yuu got on his knees, placed his hands on the flooring with his elbows bent outwards, and bowed politely.

Yuu's bow shocked everyone except Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy who just waved it off and said they were glad to have him onboard. Whilst the others were thinking…

" _Finally! A normal guy!"_

"Ah! Also, do you guys think I can borrow some clothes? I don't think wearing this uniform is ideal for me, or anyone in this case" Yuu said, tugging at the Marine uniform.

"That's true… I guess you can borrow some of clothes" Zoro said.

"Really? Thank you very much… Umm…." Yu was stumped as he didn't really get to know everyone's name.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Captain of this ship, and I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy said hitting his chest with his fist. Yuu smiled at the straw hat pirate, admiring his confidence.

"I'm Sanji. I'm the cook of this ship and… THE LOVER OF ALL WOMEN!" Sanji twirled around with his eyes turning into hearts. Mostly twirling around the girls.

"Yes… Next" Yuu said turning away from Sanji, as it made him uncomfortable, and also wondered if he had a screw loose in his head.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. Just like you I'm a swordsman, my dream is to become the most powerful swordsman… So if it comes down to it, I'll probably have to beat you too!" Zoro said with a smile of challenge on his face. Yuu smiled back with the same expression. He liked the aura that emitted from him… A true swordsman.

"I'm Chopper!" Chopper said waving his tiny hooves at Yuu. "I'm the doctor on this ship, please take care of me" Chopper also politely bowed to Yuu after seeing him doing it. Chopper thought bowing looked cool, not in a badass way, but a more elegant way.

"Thank you Chopper" Yuu said bowing back at the reindeer. He then turned to the remaining three… with a large duck standing beside Vivi.

"I'm Usopp! Captai—"

"No you're not IDIOT!" Nami screamed in anger as her fist met with Usopp skull.

"I'm the Sniper of this crew nice to meet you…" Usopp said with his face down on the deck with a large red bruise on his head, giving Yuu a thumbs up.

"I'm Nami, I'm the navigator of this ship. My dream is to draw a map of the world. Also… Do not touch my tangerine grove or I'll rip your head off… okay?" Nami started off with a bright atmosphere, but as soon she mentioned the tangerine grove, Yuu felt Satan seeping out of her eyes sockets.

"I-I'll keep that in mind…" Yuu said slightly taking a step backwards, as did the other males… Except for Sanji who was twirling around her saying that he anger made his heart skip a beat. _"I don't know why… But that chef is getting on my nerves…"_

"I'm Nefertari Vivi… Um…" Vivi looked quite nervous, and the rest of the crew understood. Yuu did as well. He didn't expect everyone to introduce themselves honestly, after all he just joined their crew yesterday, and he was on a marine ship the other day, so it's understandable.

"Well your names are good enough" Yuu said, with Vivi's nervousness disappearing. "I just joined your crew so there's no need for rushing. Besides… Who's that duck beside you?"

"Eh? Ah! This is my companion and one of my best friends. His name is Carue" Vivi said introducing Carue. The oversized duck happily quacked at Yuu, whom petted his head gently. Carue the suddenly turned limp, with his facial expression showing that Yuu's petting technique was quite good.

"Ah that's right. Zoro-san, the clothes?" Yuu remembered. He stopped petting Carue who already looked content with the petting he had, and even Vivi was smiling at Carue's happiness.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Just follow me" Zoro said. The two men entered the cabin, leaving the rest of the crew smiling.

"Yuu-san seems really, really cool doesn't he?" Usopp said to Chopper whose eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah! Yeah! I don't know why but that bow seemed really cool to me!" Chopper said dropping on his knees copying Yuu's Dogeza.

"Aw man, it feels nice to be out of those clothes!" Yuu yelled out in delight as he left the cabin with some new clothes. It wasn't much, but it was better than what he was wearing before. Yuu, now was wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers, and a pair of Zoro's old black boots.

"Well you can keep those until we dock" Zoro said patting Yuu on the back.

"Which brings me to ask. Where are we heading?" Yuu asked with his hands on his waist.

"We're going to Alabasta! We're going to there to help Vivi's family, her country is in danger" Luffy blurted out. The rest of the crew screamed Luffy's name, whilst Vivi clutched her chest.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" Nami angrily yelled, holding Luffy's neck in a choke hold. "You don't go blurting out things like that! We barely even know the guy!"

"Um… If it makes you feel any better… I really have no knowledge of this place called Alabasta. I don't know anything about Vivi-san. But, by Luffy's brief explanation, it seems your country is in a bind." Yuu admitted with a smile on his face. Nami began to tremble and held onto Yuu's hand, surprising the young boy, and angering Sanji.

"DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sanji was about to burst forward with his kicks if it wasn't for Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro holding him back.

"Thank you! You are the most normal person by far!" Nami said tearfully, although in rather comical way. Yuu didn't know how to react, but to laugh it off nervously.

"Ah, before anything else. How did you end up on that Marine battleship?" Vivi asked, it seemed that she had calmed down after Yuu's statement.

"Ah, that huh? Well I was travelling on a merchant ship before we got attacked by pirates. The ship got destroyed and I ended up washing on some beach, then the Marines found me." Yuu explained.

"Seems like you had a rough time" Usopp said nodding his head. Usopp leaned over slightly as he saw a shadow of an island. Usopp began to climb onto the bird's nest of the Going Merry, and pulled down his sniper goggles. "Oh I see land!"

"An island?! YAHOOO!" Luffy immediately screamed in joy and ran to the figurehead of the Going Merry. Everyone else besides Vivi who was running, walked towards the helm.

"So that's Alabasta huh?" Yuu muttered quietly. "Just out of curiosity… What is exactly happening here?"

Everyone stayed quiet, and all eyes turned to Vivi. Vivi herself showed reluctance to explain the situation to Yuu, about Alabasta's impending civil war. However she took a deep breath and her eyes were filled with confidence. Vivi went one on one with Yuu explaining the details about what was going. Everyone else was holding Sanji back as he yelled something about a goddess should not be tainted by a swordsman, much to Zoro's anger, who didn't think twice to start a fight with him.

"So… You are the princess of Alabasta and you joined an organization called Baroque Works, to find out who was pulling the strings. A dude called Mr.0, which is a crappy name by the way, turns out to be a Shichibukai called Crocodile. Now you're here to stop the rebellion between royalty and the rebels…. … … …" After repeating what Vivi told him, albeit summarized he began to think deeply. Everyone's attention was focused on, wondering what his reaction would be. "Hmm….'Kay cool" Yuu said with a straight face, with his thumb up. His answer caused everyone to fall over.

"That's all you have to say?!" Vivi questioned in shock. Normal people would at least show some anger or shock. But Yuu still had the same face he had on upon hearing it.

"Well what more do you want? A reaction won't help saving your country right?" Yuu said with a smile. Nobody could argue with his logic. He was right. Instead of showing how much anger, they should concentrating on how to deal with his situation.

"Where should we be docking at Vivi?" Sanji asked lightning another cigar.

"We should most likely dock in Nanohana, it's by far the nearest town" Vivi said pointing in the direction of Nanohana. "We could stop by there and get some supplies before heading to Yuba"

"Oh! I hope they have food I'm starving! There was nothing in the fridge…" Luffy rubbed in his stomach with his voice filled with disappointment.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ATE IT ALL!" Everyone yelled out, only to have Luffy laugh even louder.

"Say, Vivi" Yuu called out to the blue haired lady. "Do you have a map of Alabasta?"

"Eh? No I don't. I just remember the landscape, but why do you ask?"

"Hm… I was thinking I could do some information gathering…Since that's my forte" Yuu said holding up a notebook. He showed it to Vivi, and her eyes widened in surprise. All of these notes that he took so far, were the incidents yesterday. What he heard on the ship, and what he had seen.

"How did you manage to get this much information?" Vivi asked. The other seemed curious as well, and took the notebook to see what was so cool.

"It's the way I was raised. Plus having this skill really helps when it comes to selling and bargaining. I save a lot of money and get a lot from what I sell." Yuu said confidently. Unsurprisingly, this was music to Nami's ears as the only thing that went through her mind was _"Saving money. Getting more"_

"If it is okay with you, I'll head on to Yuba and see what I can dig up" Yuu suggested. The others were still skeptical of Yuu, however Luffy smiled at his suggestion.

"That's okay with me" Luffy said, garnering threatening looks form his crew. "What? I trust him. I mean what else can we do? We can stay here and then meet with him in Yuba"

"Whatever you say Luffy, you're the Captain" Zoro said walking over to the port railings.

"Thank you Captain" Yuu said to the grinning boy.

* * *

 _ **~At the docks of Nanohana~**_

"Then! I'll be on my way. I'll meet you guys in Yuba" Yuu said flipping his hood up. Yuu was wearing the clothes Zoro gave to him, but the crew stopped by a shop by request of Yuu. Yuu now had a cloak with a hood, along with the rest of the crew to protect themselves on the way from sand, and the sun. The other thing Yuu bought, brought questionably faces to his crew. It wasn't anything insane, but he bought a black mask with a red chalky skull mouth design. Other than that he also bought a pair of goggles and some other metallic materials.

"Stay safe okay? Try not to get into any fights!" Nami yelled out. Yuu nodded his head to Nami's request and he placed on the mask he had bought from the store.

"Why do you think he bought that mask?" Usopp wondered, also directing this question to his crew.

"Well he told me, when gathering information, it's best not let people see your face. Says that people can easily track your face" Zoro told Usopp, who was nodding his head at the logical explanation. "Well, it doesn't matter. Yuu is plenty strong to handle himself if he needed to"

"Zoro's right. For now let's gather what information we can!" Luffy said pumping his fist full of confidence. As Luffy took a step forward he stopped and turned back to his crew, who looked at him with awe. "What's wrong everyone?"

"D-Did Luffy just say…" Usopp started.

"Gather information?" Nami finished. The crew was in shock. The normally hyperactive, devouring Captain said something logical? Well for his case it's considered logical, for everyone else it's normal.

"Yeah! Now… TIME TO FIND A RESTURANT! I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy yelled as he began to run off into town.

"EHHHHHHH?!" The entire crew went back to their normal reactions as Luffy ran off into the town, quickly losing sight of him with all the dust he had kicked up while running.

"W-Well… That's more like it…" Chopper said with his head down in disappointment.

"Yeah… Good ol' Luffy." Usopp said smiling. Whilst Nami was holding her fist in rage. She wanted to pummel Luffy so badly, but since he wasn't here… The rest of the males, save for Sanji, are doing anything to keep that fist away from any body part of theirs.

"Food! Meat! Drinks! Food! Meat! Drinks!" Luffy happily repeated these three words as he skipped around town looking for a restaurant. Lucky for him, no one really batted an eye towards him.

"Ah! That hits the spot! This meat is amazing old man!" Ace was happily sitting down on a stool, munching away at the meat… Already on his 12th plate. The rest of the bar stared in amazement while the cook was crying for a creak.

"I-I know! That's the 12th time you said it… I really apprecia— EHHH?!" The cook was sweating thanking Ace once again before seeing Ace's face in the spaghetti he made. "H-Hey! Are you okay?!"

"H-Hey… Is he dead?" One of the customers asked in fear. He didn't even notice that he was pouring beer onto his pants.

*snore* *snore*

"HE WAS SLEEPING!?" The whole bar shouted aloud. Ace's snoring stopped as his snot bubble popped and laid motionless.

"… … … DAMN! CHEF THIS FOOD IS GOOD!" Ace blurted the same compliment once more.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!" The whole bar erupted into anger as Ace's actions kept on throwing them off guard.

"Yo! Cook give me another tankard!" Ace yelled as he waved the tankard in his hand. The cook sighed, whether or not it was sigh of tiresome, worry or frustration, even he didn't know. The cook didn't say a word as he took the tankard from Ace and filled it up again. "Thank you!" Ace took the tankard and began to down like a toilet being flushed.

"Ah! That's the—"

*BANG* Ace's head hit the bar table in a snap.

"AGAIN?!"

"Tch… Whats with all this noise?" A man wearing a Marine jacket with two cigars in his mouth, pushed open the doors to the bar. The bat fell silent as Smoker the Marine captain walked towards the bartender, the only thing that was making a sound, was Ace's snoring. "Hey cook!"

"Y-Yes?!"

"Get me a pint" Smoker said, slamming down a couple of Berries.

"Yes, right away!" The bartender squealed and ran towards the cupboards to get Smoker a drink, and to show his fear, he got the largest tankard for him.

*snore* snore*

"What the?" Smoker looked at the man beside him irritated.

"AH!" Ace's head suddenly flew up, surprising the bar customers once more, while giving Smoker a little jump before his expression turned sour.

"Portgas D. Ace, huh? Why am I not surprised?" Smoker said as the bartender placed down his tankard. Smoker immediately grabbed it and chugged down half of it within seconds. "What are you doing in Alabasta?"

"Hm? Ah Smoker! Well I'm here looking for someone. What are you here for? To arrest me?" Ace asked not caring about Smoker's presence. Neither of them did. The two were happily, in Ace's case he was happy, eating and drinking.

"Hmph… Arrest you? I would if I could, but I would rather keep this town intact. Besides I'm looking for another pirate… One with a stupid grin and hat like yours" Smoker said, chugging down the last half of his beer.

"Eh? Are you talking about Luffy?!" Ace's grin grew even wider as he got close to Smokers face, whom instinctively placed his hand over his mouth and nose.

"What in at the world did you eat?! It smells like a dumpster in there!" Smoker said, even his eyes were tearing up. He looked down at Ace's dishes and on in particular… "SKUNK MEAT?!"

"Yeah! It's really good! Tastes kind of like stinky tofu! But that's beside the point" Ace said as he jammed his fork into another piece of the skunk meat, much to Smoker's displeasure. "To think… Fhat Ruffy woulf caugh you chum ach trauble… It mahkes me shappy!"

"SPEAK WHEN YOUR DONE CHEWING!" Smoker yelled out before regaining his composure. For some reason he could never handle Ace's personality, maybe because he was thinking that Luffy and him were drastically similar. The last thing he needed was two Ace's or Luffy's.

"OHHH! A restaurant! OH I can't contain myself! Luffy said happily as he stretched both his arms forward wrapping around two palm trees. "Gomu Gomu No! Sling shot!" Luffy pulled back his body and let his feet off the ground, leading him to propel straight into bar.

"I should arrest you right now!" Smoker said in discontent as Ace continued to chow down. "Hey are you lis—"

*BANG*

Luffy burst through the doors kicking both Smoker and Ace off of their seats, sending them flying into the next four buildings beside the bar. Everyone in the bar had their eyes bulging out, and their jaws on the ground.

"HAHAHA! That was fun!" Luffy said emerging out of the rubble, with his clothing somehow intact, and with a grin of child. "Yo! Cook! Send me... Anything that's meat!"

"Y-Yes…I'm not the cook though..." The bartender replied with a yes, but with people calling him cook and bartender, he didn't really care anymore. He walked back to Luffy holding a giant platter of meat, and Luffy grabbed a handful before stuffing it into his mouth.

"H-Hey… Is that Ace guy and this kid related…? The way he is eating is the exact same…" One of the customers said. Luffy's ear twitched as he heard Ace's name mentioned. Grabbing all the meat he could, he rushed to the customer with sparkling eyes.

"Did you just say Ace?! Portgas D. Ace?!" Luffy asked. The customer was taken back with his reaction as well as his closeness.

"Y-Yeah… The Smoker guy mentioned name…" The customer said. Upon hearing Smokers name, Luffy's face went blank, and he turned his head around with a tick.

"Who the hell did that?!" Smoker screamed as loud as he could, bursting out of the concrete rubble. He angrily stomped back to the bar with Ace getting up off the ground a few seconds later.

"Uh oh…" Luffy muttered as Smoker appeared out of the hole that he made.

Smoker looked around the bar, and it only took one for his eyes to snap onto Luffy who was still chewing his meat.

"Monkey D. Luffy! I knew you would be here!" Smoker yelled. From behind Ace heard Smoker's statement.

"Eh?! Luffy's here?! Hey! Luffy!" Ace yelled as loud as he could, but Smoker's angry screams overpowered his.

"I'm going to arrest you today!" Smoker said as his hands began to turn into smoke.

"STOP!" Luffy said with his palms out, fingers and thumb up. Smoker did as he said, since it totally caught him off guard. The bar stood quiet and Luffy stuffed his face with the remaining meat he hand in his hands, and swallowed it whole. Luffy took a large breath that made Smoker flinch back at bit before… "See yea!"

Luffy dashed out of the door, leaving Smoker dumbfounded for five seconds before realizing what had happened. His veins began to pop out, in anger and personal shame for falling for that trick.

"Get back here! Monkey D. Luffy!" Smoker yelled as he began the chase for Luffy. Ace jumped into the bar and saw Smoker running after someone. Ace knew it was Luffy, and before he joined the chase, he placed 100,000 berries for his meal, and the other two.

* * *

 _ **~Yuu~**_

" _Sand, sand, sand, sand, and more sand…"_ Yuu thought to himself as all he saw was sand… By far the most exciting thing he had seen was a sand dune… It was still sand though. "Well this is fun… Maybe I should write how much sand there is Alabasta…" Yuu took out his note book and wrote…

 _Findings:_

 _The amount of sand in Alabasta is, enough to kill a person from boredom._

"Well it looks like I got some energy back… Though I am getting it back at a slower rate… I can probably use it once…" Yuu said looking at his right hand, which was wrapped with white cloth. "Before that I should wrap my other hand… Looks like a sand storm is coming."

Yuu got out a long roll of white cloth, wrapping his exposed skin on his arm. This would reduce the rate of dryness as his body enters the sandstorm. Yuu looked around his surroundings to see if anyone was following him, but he doubt anyone would follow him this far into the desert. With a tap of his foot, Yuu's body disappeared in an instant before reappearing 500 metres ahead.

"Okay there's a river here… Should be an easy cross…" Yuu said as he began to run towards the river. Yuu picked up a rock and threw into the water, and closed his eyes. "Hmm… The river is quite deep… Guess I have to run across… I don't know what are in these oceans, or rivers… I rather not take any chances"

Yuu took a few steps back before running and picking up his speed. He then stepped onto the water and pushed forward with the momentum, letting him literally run on water. However it wasn't a fast speed as Yuu took large steps, and kept it at a constant pace.

" _Never thought I would actually use this… I don't know how long I can keep up the pace though…"_ Yuu thought to himself. The water run was hard to master as it requires a certain speed and reach. Going to slow would cause him to sink, going too fast was not an option as it was actually already difficult for him to keep at this pace. _"Okay getting my pace is getting slower…"_

Yuu looked around the river and noticed some small rocks around. From under his cloak his chain blade dropped down and he threw towards one of the rocks. The blade pinned onto the rock easily and the chain was secure. Yuu then quickly yanked the chain forward and he flew towards the rock, landing right onto the peak.

"Good there are more rocks… I could probably pull myself all the way to the other side." Yuu said as he continued to do the throw and pull strategy to get him across. "Should be there soon!"

Yuu whipped his chain out at the other nearby rocks, and continued to launch himself across the river. Yeah, he met up with some nasty monsters along the way, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. In fact, Yuu didn't get much supplies for Sanji since he said there was no need to waste supplies on one person. Instead Yuu carried some of the dead monsters he caught and cut them up into some pieces for later use.

"Here! Finally!" Yuu screamed in joy, as his feet landed on the other side. However his joyful face soon turned dark once more. "You get to other side… Still the same sand and sand dunes… It looks like nothing changed…." Yuu slouched seeing the sight wasn't any different from the other side, he wanted something with more colour at least… Not just yellow and the sky doesn't count…

"Hm? Someone is here…" Yuu noticed a presence… No two presences. Unlike some of the people around town, these two in particular were different. They much stronger than a average soldier, but nothing out of the ordinary. Sadly for Yuu there wasn't many options for hiding spaces, he then frowned.

Did you hear something Mr. 6?" A woman said. She was tall and slender, long green hair, tied in twin tails with a smoking pipe, and a black leotard with the zipper down exposing her cleavage. She was o=looking around where Yuu was standing, but he was no longer there.

"Hmm… Yes… I thought I heard someone talk…" Mr. 6 replied. Mr. 6 was not particularly skinny, nor muscular. He was around the average build of a man. His appearance was quit bizarre, as he had black haired spiked like a porcupine, wore a monocle, tank top, shorts, and sandals. Most notably the thing that probably caught most people's attention was his beaver like teeth.

" _Mr. 6? So they are related to Crocodile. I could probably get some info out of them, albeit in a creative way. No way would they just spill the beans that easily."_ Yuu had a sinister smirk on his face and his heart began to pound. He slowly raised his body from out of the river water. The two Baroque Works agents were already walking away, giving Yuu time to get out of the river quietly.

Yuu placed his wet feet onto the ground and could see the sand getting darker. From his cloak two chained blades dropped down. He smirked as he threw the two chains at the unsuspecting pair.

"What?!" The two screamed as the chains wrapped around their bodies tightly. Yuu then yanked them both towards him and caught their hands, before slamming them down onto the ground, knocking the two out instantly.

"Sorry about that… I just need some info" Yuu said apologetically as possible, but his voice had this sense of dread that would cause people to drop on their knees in despair.

* * *

"Well this is going great…" Zoro said, with boredom written all over his face. The crew was pretty much here in Nanohana to buy some supplies, but due to the Marines chasing them it was hard for them to maneuver around.

"Don't worry, we got a lot of supplies. If we can just find Luffy we can get out of here" Sanji said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"H-Hey! Something is going on over there!" Usopp pointed at in front of them. A large cloud of dust was getting larger and larger. Behind they could see angry Marines running with guns and swords up in the air. "H-Hey… It can't be…" Usopp said with his mouth wide open.

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy was running happily away from over a hundred Marines, like he didn't even care.

" _I KNEW IT!"_ All of the crew thought staring with their eyes bulging out and their jaws wide open, with Carue quacking as loud as he could.

"Oh! Hi everyone!" Luffy said waving over at his friends.

"DON'T BRING THEM OVER HERE!" Zoro yelled, but it was too late.

"Hey! Look, that's the rest of the Straw Hat pirates!" One of the Marine's yelled out.

"GET'EM!" The whole hundred screamed with utmost determined faces in the world.

"RUN!" Usopp yelled out, and for once running was a good plan, though it was a normal plan for Usopp most of the time.

"I got this guys!" Luffy screamed out smiling. He stomped his heels onto the ground slowing his speed, and stretched his leg out in a wide arc. "Gomu Gomu no… WHIP!" Luffy's leg flew towards the entire hundred Marines hitting all of them into a straight line. The hundreds of Marines were knocked back, and knocked out as they crashed into near by buildings.

"You are not getting away!" Smoker yelled running at full speed.

"Oh crap! It's Smoker!" Usopp said with tears and snot running down his face. "If it's come down to this… Usopp secret Technique!"

Everyone, well as least the crew excluding Luffy all stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. Despite Usopp's usual dumb antics, sometimes he had some good ideas that would get them out of tight jams. Sadly it's mostly a 40% that he has a good idea.

"CHICKEN RUN!" Usopp yelled as he sped away, faster than anyone has ever seen.

"EHHHHH?!" The whole crew screamed at his fleeing action.

"Ugh… I'm tired…" Usopp panted as he talked… He barely got 50 metres.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THAT FAR!" The crew exploded once again. However they quickly regained their current situation and even called Luffy to come back. There was no way they could beat Smoker in a fight, let alone a one on one fight.

"I've got you now Straw Hat!" Smoker yelled, throwing his arm forward with smoke jetting towards Luffy.

"Oh no you don't" A man said, appearing right in front of Luffy, releasing a large amount of fire to counter attack the smoke.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as did his crew. Luffy's surprised expression later turned into a expression of happiness.

"Ace!" Luffy screamed in happiness. His brother stood in front of him with flames flowing around his entire body. Ace turned and smiled at this younger brother with the same grin as Luffy.

"Yo!" Ace said giving Luffy a little two fingered salute.

"Ace… What the hell do you think you're doing?" Smoker asked but he soon brushed off that question. "Doesn't matter I'll take you and the Straw Hat back with me!"

"Luffy hurry up and run. I'll catch up with you later!" Ace told his younger sibling. Luffy didn't even stop to object and obeyed his brother's orders.

"Everyone back to the ship!" Luffy yelled running past his crewmates who were still frazzled but the sudden turn of events. They quickly regained knowledge of the situation and followed their captain back to the Going Merry.

"There's no need for fighting Smoker. Mu powers and your powers simply negate each other. We would be here for weeks" Ace said holding his palm out, ignited a large flame. Smoker on the other hand had his veins popping out in anger and frustration.

Smoker didn't say a word as the two went at it. Smoker and flames battling each other. The collision of smoke and fire caused a large shockwave that almost felt like it gave Alabasta an earthquake. The Straw Hat crew looked back at a large dusty cloud in the air before turning back to their captain.

"Hey! Luffy who the hell was that?" Nami asked.

"That's my brother! Ace!" Luffy said happily jumping onto the Going Merry. The rest of them were shocked that Luffy had a brother, somewhat hoping he wasn't the same as Luffy.

"Amazing… No doubt that's Luffy's brother… Look how strong he is" Vivi said as she got onto the Going Merry with Luffy pulling her up.

"Yeah! He's super strong! He beat me up so many times!" Luffy said happily laughing, garnering sweat drops from his crewmates. "Anyways! Let's get out of here!"

"Eh?! What about your brother?!" Usopp loudly asked in concern, but before he knew it.

"I'm right here!" Ace said standing behind Usopp.

"WAAAHHHH!" Usopp screamed and did a double back roll back to the port railings.

"Oh… Nice one…" Luffy and Ace said holding ten fingers up.

" _THEY'RE THE SAME!"_ The whole crew thought of the same thing, and didn't know whether or not to be surprised or not, they are family after all.

* * *

 _ **~Yuu~**_

"You know this would be much quicker if you guys told me what I wanted to know…" Yuu said tying their arms and legs up. He then carried the two bounty hunters onto two rocks and sat in front of them. "You just had to attack didn't you?"

"You attacked us first!" Mr. 6 yelled, with a rather beaten up face, with multiple slash wounds. On the other hand Ms. Mother's Day, who gave him her name during that fight, was only slightly injured.

* * *

 _ **~5 minutes ago~**_

"Sorry but I need to ask you some questions" Yuu said holding down both the heads of the bounty hunters. He then felt a threatening presence and immediately jumped over the two. A second later spikes protruded out of Mr.6's back. "A devil fruit, huh?"

"So you managed to avoid my defense huh? Not bad…" Mr. 6 said. "My devil is the _Toge Toge_ No Mi _(Prickle-Prickle Fruit)_. I turn into a porcupine with defenses that are impenetrable!"

Yuu looked completely unimpressed. Well to be honest Mr. 6 looked like a porcupine standing up with beaver teeth, even describing it sounds lame… Yuu then looked at the Ms. Mother's Day who stood up and her finger nails became longer and much sharper.

"My name is Ms. Mother's Day… I hold the Neiru Neiru No Mi (Nail Nail Fruit (Human Nails))" Ms. Mother's Day and Mr. 6 stood confidently after introducing themselves. "Wha?!"

"Hmm? Oh you're done?" Yuu said starting a fire and using some wood to skewer the monster meat he got. The two bounty hunters turned red in embarrassment and anger. "Finally… I was waiting until you guys finished you're introduction… So… What were your devil fruits again?"

" _HE DIDN'T LISTEN!"_ The two bounty hunters became even angrier and did not even hesitate to attack him.

"Take this you disrespectful little kid!" Mr. 6 turned his back around and pinched his nose, before taking a large deep breath, "Thousand Death Needles!" Mr. 6 tried to exhale the air from his nose, however it was redirected to his back as thousands of needles, the size of Zoro's swords, flied at Yuu who stood calmly.

"Nope…" Yuu said as he began to spin his chained blade rapidly, easily covering his entire body. The needles simply, ricocheted off of Yuu's improvised shield. Yuu stood on the same spot, waiting for another attempt from them.

"Damn! How about this?!" Mr. 6 jumped into the air and began to roll rapidly created a high velocity spiked ball. Mr. 6 crashed onto the sand and began to spin towards Yuu with fast speeds. However once again, Yuu stood quietly and patiently, slowly placing his hand on his blade.

"Nice try…" Yuu muttered as he drew his blade. Yuu simply flipped the sword until he physically held the blade with two fingers, with the pommel facing towards Mr. 6.

"I don't know what you're planning… But you'll end up sticking onto my spikes with your eyeballs sticking out of your head!" Mr. 6 sounded powerfully confident, but soon that confidence was gone. Mr. 6 crashed right into the pommel with his head hitting the pommel straight on.

"Mr. 6!"Ms. Mother's Day quickly ran to Mr. 6 and jabbed her nails forward. Despite the distance her nails grew exponentially. Yuu eye brows twitched at this little power, but nothing more than twitch. He simply caught the nails and pulled her in, and with the same hand slammed her in the stomach with his fist, completely knocking her out.

"Now… Time to finish you…" Yuu said, seeing Mr. 6 still conscious. Yuu flipped the blade and simply did a vertical slash. Yuu sheathed his blade as multiple slashes occurred on Mr. 6's body, the man soon returned to his human form, which led on to them being tied up.

* * *

 _ **~Present~**_

"So here's whats going to happen…" Yuu said holding a canteen of water and a towel. "One of you will talk, while the other gets the punishment, because his or her partner refuses to talk."

The two bounty hunters looked terrified. Nothing was creepier than a torturer smiling with ease, as if it was a normal daily occurrence. The two did not have haki or any sort of willpower, but they could easily feel the bloodlust in his voice.

"Hm… Let's see… Mr. 6 you will talk, Ms. Mother's Day" Yuu pulled the rope on Ms. Mother's Day legs and slid her towards himself, and proceeded to lightly step on her knees. He then placed a towel on her face before opening the canteen, upright over her face. "You will tell me everything you know, or your friend here will have a really bad experience. Understand?"

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think? I mean for the most part it was canon with a little bit of Yuu thrown in there. Are you guys surprised? Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day never really appeared in One Piece so I decided I would use them as Yuu's first opponents. Since technically Luffy and Zoro beat Mr. 5 with ease, it's only fair if Yuu beats the people lower than them, otherwise Yuu would be in deep poop. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

P.S. At the end of most chapters, I will be updating Yuu's info just in case some people would like a better understanding of him.

 **Info**

 **Shadow B. Yuuta**

Nicknames: Yuu

Age: 18

Birthday: September 2nd

Status: Alive

Height/Weight: 176cm/ 179 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Black/Red

Bounty: N/A

Affiliation: Straw Hat Pirates

Occupation: Pirate (Spy/Information Gatherer/Espionage)

Weapons:

Aka Masamune _(_ _赤正宗_ _: Literally Red Masamune)_

Unknown Blade

 **Appearance:**

Yuuta is an 18 year old boy, with a good muscle build and tone. Standing at 176cm (5ft9) and 179 pounds. Prior to meeting up with the Hina's Marines and the Straw Hat pirates, Yuuta wore brown prison rags for reasons unknown. After getting picked up by Hina and her crew, he most bandage and later received a standard Marine Uniform. After joining the Straw Hats. He borrow Zoro's clothes, which is a black shirt, trousers, and a pair white and black sneaker/boot hybrid. His main katana is usually if not always on the left side of his waist, while the other is still wrapped in a brown cloth, swung, and strapped over his shoulder. Later on his attire consisted of a chalky red skull face mask, a desert cloak, white cloth wrapped around his arms, and a pair of goggles. However the before mentioned clothing may not be permanent.

Besides his attire, Yuuta has short semi-spikey black hair, with bangs only slightly swept to the right, leaving smaller bangs hanging on the left. The most distinct part of his face is most likely his red eyes, which apparently improves his bloodlust look, and atmosphere.

 **Personality:**

So far Yuuta's personality can switch from time to time. When with his crewmates on the ship, he acts quiet laid back, however when on a mission he automatically starts thinking about information gathering and or priorities that the Straw Hat pirates needs to get straight. However before meeting the Straw Hat pirates Yuuta mostly had an emotionless face. However it might be possible that Yuu works off of other people personalities. (Ex. Luffy's personality is very laid back and happy, so it might affect Yuu's mood as well and he will start acting more laid back)


	3. Ruins of Yuba

**Disclaimer: In Japan you don't own One Piece… One Piece owns YOU! But yeah I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Last time!

The Straw Hat Pirates arrive at Nanohana. Luffy rushes off to find meat! Yuu goes ahead to get information from Yuba. The rest of the crew starts to gather supplies, and obviously Luffy gets in trouble with the Marines but is reunited with his brother Ace! Yuu on the other hand, defeated a pair from Baroque Works, and gets creative with his information gathering.

* * *

This time…

"Like I said. All you need to do is tell me who the rest of the agents are. It doesn't seem that hard does it?" Yuu asked, sighing at Mr. 6. Not a scratch on him, all of the injuries he had were from the fight before. His eyes were still shaking in fear, not even looking at his partner. Ms. Mother's Day was laying the ground, gasping for air. From the chest up she was soaked.

"Look, this will only be prolonged. There more you don't talk, the more she suffers… Maybe she will talk before you" Yuu's eyes turned to Mr. 6. It sent shiver down his spine, just looking at his eyes seemed like he was staring at a blood thirsty demon.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Mr. 6 bellowed spitting at him with a combination of blood and saliva. Yuu simple moved his head away and grabbed Mr. 6's collar. He dragged him over to Ms. Mother's Day and made him kneel in front of her. Yuu grabbed Mr. 6's arms and swung them back, and drew his katana, stabbing into the ground in between the openings of Mr. 6's arms and a legs, with edge pointing towards his back.

"Maybe this will get you to talk" Yuu muttered quietly. "Try to keep your back straight. It will keep the edge from cutting you" Yuu calmly spoke as he walked towards Ms. Mother's Day pushing her body back onto the ground.

"N-No… P-Please… No more…" Ms. Mother's day begged for her life, tears were escaping her eyes, both with fear and sadness. Yuu's eyes did not falter as he placed a wet towel on her face and brought the canteen over her face. Yuu unscrewed the cap and water began to pour down onto Ms. Mother's Day's face.

"Do you hear it?" Yuu asked. Mr. 6 tried to look away, but this torture method is more auditory based for the victims listening. Mr. 6 heard Ms. Mother's Day gagging and her arms and legs squirming, not matter how much he tried not to listen, it was his partner, how could he not?

"That should be enough for now." Yuu screwed the cap back on his canteen and went towards the river, filling the canteen full of water. "I don't have all day you know? I could always dismember you bit by bit… Starting by pulling your fingers nail off"

The two cringed just imagining him doing that. But that's not what scared them the most, what scared them is the fact that Yuu would do it, without question. His eyes and tone of voice proves that he wasn't a newbie to torture methods.

"Okay… Okay… Enough… What do you want to know?" Mr. 6 finally gave in. He could no longer handle the amount psychological pain done on him. Yuu's eyes turned from sinister to gentle in a moment's notice, this sudden change of atmosphere surprised Mr. 6.

"That's all I asked for. To be honest… I was never really fond of torture" Yuu said grabbing some dead tree branches. He placed the wood on the sand and lit a fire with a lighter he had on him. The fire burned brightly as he carried an unconscious Ms. Mother's Day near the fire. Mr. 6 looked in awe at the sudden change in Yuu. "I am going to say however, you guys are quite loyal to your organization, and I commend that."

Yuu walked over to Mr. 6 and pulled his blade out of the sand, withdrawing it back in his sheathe in a flash. He grabbed the male bounty hunter and carried him over his shoulder to the fire as well. He placed the meat through some sticks and leaned them all against the fire.

"So? Tell me what you know" Yuu pulled his legs in, wrapping his hands around as he waited for Mr. 6's explanation.

"Before I tell you… Whats with sudden change of heart?" Mr. 6 asked. It was normal to ask a question like that. A person who was ruthlessly torturing someone changed to kind hearted person.

"It was how I was raised. My town excels at torture methods, however we always make sure to not kill the victim. Once he or she spills the beans, we nurture them back to health" Yuu admitted turning the meat around a few times. Mr. 6 did not understand that logic and questioned it.

"Why would you help a person you tortured? It doesn't make any sense?" Mr. 6 added, but Yuu sighed.

"Look enough of this conversation, I just want my info, and you two are free to go" Yuu said turning the meat once again. "Tell me about the rest of the numbers" Yuu's eyes returned back to his blood thirsty stare, and the memories of Ms. Mother's Day being tortured flashed through his mind.

"O-Okay… I'll start with Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas" Mr. 6 stuttered as Yuu began to take notes of the information.

 _ **~Straw Hat Pirates~**_

"Whew… We finally got away from the Smoker guy…" Usopp exhaled heavily and slouched onto the wooden walls near the cabin doors. He along with Chopper and Carue sighed in relief. "What does that guy smoke? The tears of his enemies? It's all thanks to Luffy's brother that we managed to get away."

"Yeah, he really saved our asses." Nami said standing atop of them from the tangerine grove. The crew stayed back to let the two brothers catch up on lost time. They could tell it was going well as the two siblings kept on laughing. The brothers turned around and Luffy beckoned his crew to come to him.

"Everyone, this is my brother as you know! Portgas D. Ace!" Luffy happily announced Ace's name with a smile and puffed out chest. Of course he'd be like that, he wouldn't be proud of brother like Ace?

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my brother, I know he can be a handful" Ace said with smile. He looked even happier seeing his crewmates. Just by one glance he could see that all the crewmates here were loyal to Luffy, and he took joy in that.

"Yes, he can be at times, but nonetheless he's a great captain" Nami spoke, with the rest of the crew nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad to see he has a great crew with him. Despite it being small, it's a small crew with a strong bond. That type of bond can bring down any sort of pirate crew even with hundreds of members." Ace's spoke. The crew was surprised by the maturity Ace gave off. Before they thought they were the same, but they could tell Ace was much more mature than…

"HAHAHA! I know right! We're going to be the strongest crew in the world!" Luffy screamed as he swung his arm over his brother shoulder. Despite being immature, the crew still loved Luffy for who he was, that will never change. "Ah! Too bad you couldn't meet Yuu"

"Hm? Yuu? Is that another crew member?" Ace asked.

"Yes. He joined recently on way here. He's a really cool guy, and the surprising part is that-?!" Usopp was suddenly stopped by Sanji who covered his mouth in panic. The rest of them also glared at Usopp.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Ace asked. Even with the suspicious action he didn't really eye at them, in fact he looked like he already understood.

" _What are you saying right now Usopp?!"_ Nami whispered in an angry tone. _"We can't go blurting around that he came from a Marine ship!"_

"A-Ah… You're right… Sorry about that" Sanji released the sniper from his grip and took out a hanker chief wiping his hands that covered Usopps mouth… Then he threw it over board. Usopp felt a little hurt from that.

"Sorry about Ace-san, it's just that—" Nami started but was cut off by Ace.

"He has his circumstances right?" Ace said, leaving Nami to only shake her head. "Don't worry about it. As long as you guys know about him its fine. Besides it's not nice to talk about someone's past with the person being here right?

" _The maturity leaks out from him!"_ Nami almost sung this in her head, and looked at Ace with admiration. Sanji was trying to hold back his anger, but clearly knew Ace would probably kick his ass.

"So… What are you doing here in Alabasta Ace?" Luffy asked his brother.

"Hm? Ah, I was supposed to meet someone here for some information about a pirate named Blackbeard… Turns out it was a trap. A pretty bad one to be honest" Ace said. Luffy's expression turned sad, he knows his brother is strong, but it worries him that his brother is in danger. "Don't be so sad buddy, I'm still fine"

"I know, but it still worries me! I mean if someone was trying to kill me or capture me, you would feel the same!" Luffy shot back, his eyes burning like fire. Ace couldn't help but smile at his brother, knowing he was correct. If anyone ever hurt Luffy, well let's just say he would be chased down until he dies.

"Can't argue with that. But… I still can't stay here much longer, I've got to be going now" Ace said, but Luffy still held a bright smile on his face. He knows Ace can't always be beside him, but to meet by surprise was a great feeling. "Before I forget, take this" Ace took out a piece of paper from his pocket, and ripped a tiny piece off, handing it over to Luffy.

"What's this? Luffy asked flipping the torn piece of paper around. There wasn't anything special about the appearance… Just a piece of paper Luffy thought.

"Is that a vivre card?" Nami took a peak from over Luffy's shoulder, and others were also quite interested.

"What's a vivre card?" Chopper asked.

"A vivre card is made from a part of a person's finger nail. Water, and fire proof. The coolest part is, that wherever the paper moves, it always be pointing to where I am" Ace said smiling with a wide grin.

"Eh?! So… It's a like a compass, but always pointing to one person?" Usopp said, using a rather good analogy.

"Something like that. So keep this on you Luffy, and you'll always know where to find me. Okay?" Ace said smiling at his little brother. Luffy nodded as he placed the piece of paper in his pocket.

The Going Merry went by the shore, close to Erumalu. Ace jumped off the Going Merry onto shore, waving off the Straw Hat pirates. Luffy happily waved good-bye shouting, while the others waved off him as well.

"Your brother is so cool… He must be strong as hell" Usopp said scratching his chin. Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah of course he is! He's not Whitebeards second division commander for nothing." Luffy proudly announced with his chest puffed out. The crew did not look surprised. After all, being Luffy's older brother, they didn't think twice that he would be way stronger.

"We should probably pull to shore soon. It's quite a walk to Yuba from here" Vivi told Nami.

"Hm… Okay. We'll pull onto shore well near that Erumalu place you mentioned." Nami said as she told Usopp or Zoro to steer the ship to her specified location.

"Hmm… Where did I park my sea glider?" Ace asked himself. He was wandering on the spot where Luffy and his crew dropped him off. He landed on Nanohana, so it would be no surprise if it was near the town. As soon as Ace got his action plan, his attention was directed somewhere else by the smell of freshly cooked meat. *growl* "Ugh… I'm hungry… Maybe the guy cooking it will let me have a bite… I'm sooo hungry…"

Ace wandered around, using the smell of meat as his compass. He walked around mouth drooling until he saw a fire far in the distance. Ace, being unable to contain any further dashed in using his Mera Mera No Mi powers. The young pirate bursted into a trail of flames speeding towards the captivating smell of cooked meat.

"Stop…" Yuu held his hand up, with red flames surrounding his palm. Ace stopped and the two young men had a stare off. "What do you want?"

"Meat" Ace bluntly answered.

"Hm… 'Kay" Yuu said beckoning Ace to come and sit with them. Ace grinned happily and did like a happy march towards the fire.

"That easily?!" Mr. 6 who was digging into the food prepared by Yuu was honestly astounded by Yuu's openness. He didn't know whether it was kindness or dumbness, but he would like to think kindness, since he showed it to him and his partner. Speaking of Ms. Mother's Day, she was now up and well, happily chowing down.

"Here take this… Sorry if isn't to your liking. It was just a quick catch and cook…" Yuu, berated the food but Ace didn't seem to mind at all. When Yuu handed over the stick of sea monster meat to Ace, happily took it and ate it like there was no tomorrow. "Uh…" Yuu was certainly shocked at Ace's hunger… And Yuu hasn't ate since joining the Luffy and the others.

"What are you saying?!" Ace said with pieces of meat flying out of his mouth. Yuu had to lean back so the pieces would fly into his portion, or worse his face… Despite him wearing a mask. "This is delicious!" Ace finished his sentence before swallowing with a big gulp sound.

"Really? Thank you. My name is Yuuta by the way. How about you?" Yuu asked, taking a large bite out of his portion. Ace finished his portion before taking another, but stopped to introduce himself.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace, but just call me Ace. Thanks for the food Yuuta-kun" Ace said patting Yuu on the back. The two already seemed on friendly terms, but it's easy to get into a man's good side with some food, and meat nonetheless.

"No problem Ace-san. What are you doing in Alabasta?" Yuu asked, poking the fire with a small stick. Sparks flew as the sun lowered down as if it was touching the peak of the sand dunes.

"Hm? I'm here gathering information, but it just turns out to be an assassination attempt… Well it happens once in a while" Ace answered taking another large bite. He then pointed the stick of meat at Yuu and asked him the same question. "What are you doing here Yuuta-kun?"

"Pretty much the same. I'm here looking for some information for my mates." Yuu said throwing the stick into the fire.

"How's that going?" Ace asked.

"Got mostly what I needed. I could use some more information, but I probably need to get going soon to meet up with them. Plus… I need to think about what to do with these two" Yuu said directing his eyes at the two bounty hunters. Ace turned his head to the pair as well, and look at peculiarly, startling the two a bit.

"Which brings me to ask… Who the heck are you two? Are you guy's friends?" Ace asked pointing at the bounty hunters, obviously not knowing they are bounty hunters. Yuu glanced at the pair for a second, and he could see the fear in their eyes. But luckily for them, he didn't need anything else.

"No, I met them while I was wandering around. The two seemed a little famished, so I shared some of my spoils with them. Their names are…" Yuu stopped and realized he never really did ask them for their real names. Obviously Mr.6 and Ms. Mother's Day aren't their real names. If they were he would highly question the mentality of their parents.

"My name is Nazrick, and this woman's name is Kayla. We are just travelling around the world currently. We were lucky to meet Yuu-san on the way. Otherwise we would probably be lunch for some hungry animal" Nazrick or Mr. 6 said. His tone actually sounded like he was thankful to Yuu, despite the pain they had caused them. Even Kayla looked somewhat pleased.

"I see… Well I hope you guys continue your journey safely. Yuuta-kun I hope your information gathering goes well." Ace stood up and stuck his hand out towards Yuu. Yuu happily accepted the gesture and the two shook hands. "I have to be going now. I already spent too much time here. I'll hope I see you again sometime Yuuta-kun!" Ace released his hand and disappeared with blazing flames, leaving Yuu and the other two alone once again.

"Well I shouldn't be staring here much longer either. You two are free to go" Yu said dousing the fire with some of the river water. The two bounty hunters were slightly astonished by his choice. "Ah but hold on a second…" Yuu walked up to the two and gently placed his palm onto both of their foreheads, gently curling his fingers onto their scalps.

Red flames exuded out of his palm, but the flames were not hot. They had a warm cozy feeling and the two bounty hunters bodies began to slowly shut down, with their eyes closing. The pair dropped down onto the sand almost like they were back at home sleeping comfortably.

" _They should wake up in five minutes or so… Managed to erase some of their memories but…"_ Yuu's feet accidently entangled each other as he held his head. Nearly stumbling back and falling on his arse, he quickly regained footing. His vision was slightly blurred and felt that his strength was decreasing. _"What's wrong with this place? My Ki is restoring in such a slow rate… I thought it would recover faster by now…"_ Yuu shook his head and regained proper coordination. He left the two bounty hunters sleeping and bowed slightly at them before leaving.

 _ **~Straw Hat's~**_

"So we should be nearing Erumalu by now" Vivi said with the crew following closely behind her. They had left their ship behind, using some tips from Yuu. Upon request Yuu asked if there were any sort of caves or dens or even cliffs. When Vivi told him of the locations, he told them to move the ship under a cave or cliff where the shadows were strong. Being pirates, you should never leave the ship out in the open, especially when it's not guarded.

The group was clearly getting tired from the heat before, but as the sun went down, it became cooler. Soon the temperature will drop low, due to the heat escaping to space. Their water supply is so far okay, but they soon needed to find an oasis, but so far there was no luck.

"We should be able to see Erumalu by now…" Vivi muttered to herself. "Well we should be able to see bits of it."

"Eh? Bits of it? What is that supposed to mean?" Nami asked. As the group moved forward more. They soon realized what she meant by bits. The town of Erumalu was covered in sand. Old buildings overtaken by sand, not a sign of any greenery. It looked completely desolate, and a dried up city. The others wondered who long it has been like this.

"Crocodile caused this…" Vivi said in a trembling voice, with both anger, and frustration. The crew looked at her with sympathy. A person would hate to see his or her own country like this… Especially Vivi, a princess who cared so much for her countries wellbeing. Just imagining how many people lost their lives here, struck deep into some of crew's hearts. "This placed used to be called the _Green City_. Three years ago Erumalu used to be a beautiful city, but after Crocodiles plans… It became like this…"

"How can a city be this dried up?" Usopp asked, walking around the ruins of Erumalu.

"Have you ever heard of something called dance powder?" Vivi asked the crew. All of them except Sanji, and Nami, shook their heads.

"Isn't Dance powder some sort of substance that causes rain to fall? I heard that stuff was banned by the World Government" Sanji said, taking lightning yet another cigarette. Vivi nodded at his answer.

"That's correct. But three years ago…" Vivi paused and clenched her fists, showing the reluctance to describe the events that happened. All of looked at her with concern… She mostly likely didn't want to recall painful memories.

"Three years ago, Baroque Works sent agents transporting dance powder through Erumalu." A man said from behind the pirate crew. All of them turned around and much to their surprise, it was Yuu standing behind them. Yuu proceeded to take down his hood revealing his black, hair and red eyes, then removing his mask by pulling it down, letting it rest on his neck.

"Yuu!" Luffy screamed. Looking at Luffy Yuu smiled gently and threw a piece of cooked meat he had left over from his camp. Like a dog, Luffy drooled, jumped up and caught it with his mouth.

"Good boy!" Yuu said smiling, while the rest of the crew looked at the two with utter disbelief…

"H-He made Luffy look like a dog…" Chopper said, the others slapping their heads in disappointment. Vivi however was the only who didn't react, given her emotions at the current time. Instead she was intrigued by the fact that Yuu knew something about Erumalu, despite never being here in Alabasta before.

"You know what happened three years ago?" Vivi asked, voice slightly trembling.

"Yeah. It was a pretty smart plan on Crocodiles end… "Yuu said, getting glares from a sad to furious Vivi. Yuu showed no reaction as he was just being honest. "Basically this plan started the revolution. Agents from Baroque Works were sent to _deliver_ dance powder, which was obviously banned by the World Government, due to the properties. If you guys don't know about dance powder, in terms of how it's used, it's quite simple." Yuu pointed up at the clouds, and everyone looked up at them.

"Clouds come in mostly from the North West, like Alubarna for example. However because of the high mountains and structures built in Alubarna. Clouds gather moisture from large bodies of oceans like the sea. When clouds reach a high altitude like Mountains for example, it is forced up the range where it cools, condenses and often falls as rain. Due to Alubarna being close near high structures or nature, rainfall can occur more often. However dance powder says 'fuck that' we want rain now." Yuu said explaining first of how rain occurs. The only person actually understood was Nami, being a navigator and all. While others nodded in interest… Well except Zoro and Luffy. Zoro was sleeping, big surprise. While Luffy was happily swallowing the meat.

" _Was there really a need to add 'fuck that'?"_ Nami thought to herself, but couldn't but giggle a little bit, which also included Vivi.

"Dance powder, when burnt releases a mist like vapour that speeds up the process of ice particles at sub-freezing temperatures allowing rainfall. However draw backs of the dance powder is that it causes drought in other countries. Think of it as artificial rain created in clouds that weren't ready to rain yet, causing all the moisture to be used up, and no rainfall will occur." Yuu was finally finish explaining, with only Nami and Vivi (barely) understanding. Usopp, and Choppers eyes were spinning. Carue fell asleep. Zoro was sleeping. Luffy was drinking water. Sanji tried to make it look he understood, but clearly didn't… Nice try though.

"So what does this have to do with the revolutionary?" Nami asked.

"The dance powder during the transportation was _accidently_ ripped in Erumalu or Green City, causing the contents to fall out. The agents then claimed it was Alubarna who requested this powder, causing citizens to doubt the king. And much to Nefertari Cobra's unluckiness" Yuu started once more. Vivi was surprised once again, upon Yuu knowing her father's name. "Alubarna began to get more rainfall… To make it even worse, dance powder was somehow transported in the palace itself, and was revealed to the entire kingdom. Later on Baroque works used some sort of ship called _Full_ using the dance powder, giving Alubarna all the rain fall. Drying up Erumalu to this state."

"I see. Crocodile started with generating doubt from the citizens, then just worked on top of it… Tch… What a despicable guy" Sanji muttered, taking the last pull from the cigarette.

"Speaking of which… Weren't you supposed to meet us at Yuba?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah I was. However I saw you guys on the way there so decided to meet up with you guys. Besides I met some Baroque personnel on the way here. Mr. 6 and Ms. Mother's Day" Yuu said, taking out his little handbook. He flipped it open and there was tons of information. Explanation of the Erumalu plan, other numbered agents, and some of the plans Crocodile were going to put into fruition.

"Amazing… How did you get this much information from them?" Vivi asked taking a look over the hand book.

Yuu paused a moment before answering the young princess. "You probably wouldn't want to know" Yuu said taking the handbook out of her hands. "Oh yeah… Those two also told me something interesting about Yuba." When Yuu mentioned the town name his expression darkened, but he only faced Vivi.

"W-What is it?" Vivi's voice hesitated when she asked. She clenched her fists, preparing for the bad news if it was bad news.

"From what they told me… Yuba suffered a similar fate. The place is now another Erumalu" Yuu said. Vivi began to sweat and bit her lips. The crew could tell she was trying to hold back her sadness.

"You're lying…" Vivi muttered quietly. Yuu still managed to hear it, but clarified that Crocodile had attacked Yuba, leaving the town completely desolated. "I won't believe it till I see it myself"

Yuu shrugged his shoulders at the princess's stubbornness. Yuu had already seen the town of Yuba with the goggles he bought, after tinkering with it a little bit. Yuba was completely covered in sand, but wasn't completely sure if it was abandoned, after all he did see a silhouette or two when observing the town.

"You don't have to believe me Vivi-san" Yuu said crossing his arms. Vivi glanced a Yuu slightly, she did not like the way he was standing nor his tone, as it seemed like he knew, no matter what… He is right.

"Well we don't have to stay here any longer right? It's getting hot and I'm thirsty!" Luffy complained sagging his shoulders, with his tongue out panting like a dog.

"That's because you drank all of your water in three seconds… Learn to conserve, idiot" Sanji insulted Luffy who again only laughed it off. The crew's water supply was getting low. They only took enough water for one person each, with rest back on the ship. They really can't go back to Nanohana either, since it's probably filled with Marines.

"Well, there should be some oasis's here. For now you can take mine Luffy" Yuu tossed his canteen to Luffy. He spared no time opening his canteen and downing it as fast as he could. The others looked at him with disappointment since he didn't think twice before drinking it. Yuu on the other hand didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Ah! Thank you Yuu!" Luffy said, wiping his wiping his mouth. He tossed the canteen back to Yuu, and it wasn't a surprise to him that it was completely empty. "We should get going now. We need to see what happened to this Yuba place" Luffy walked ahead of the group with rest following closely behind him. Vivi stayed at the back, with Carue staying beside her. Nami and Sanji decided not to bother her now, there was probably a lot on her mind.

The group travelled through the desert for a good half an hour. The men, mostly Zoro, Luffy and Yuu were still okay, showing no signs of thirst or fatigue. While the others didn't fare as well. Usopp drank his last bit of water and was now panting. Chopper was resting on Carue who was used to this heat. Nami and Sanji were panting, whilst Vivi was still managing somehow.

Usopp and Yuu went ahead a little further letting the crew rest for a while. The two had the equipment to scout better, plus with Usopps sniper goggles and Yuu's information taking skills, they could come back with some useful information and or sights.

The crew laid rest for a few minutes waiting for the two to comeback. From the look of Vivi's demeanour, she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Vivi are you okay?" Nami asked the young princess. She placed her hand over Vivi's shoulder, and she turned to give her weak smile. Vivi nodded at her question and Nami sighed with a bit of relief. "Seriously… Yuu could be at least a little more subtle."

"Hm? Why?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean why? It's already bad enough with Alabasta's current state, and Vivi is already suffering enough." Nami explained, quite annoyed with Luffy's question. But despite her reasons, the others excluding Chopper, Carue, and Vivi, looked like they didn't agree.

"I think what Yuuta did was correct "Zoro said laying his back onto rock with his hands behind his hand. Nami looked at him irritably, but Zoro didn't care.

"Hey, Sanji what about you?" Nami asked the blonde chef. He did not answer, but just light a cigarette. "What's with you three? Can't you tell Vivi is already suffering enough? Yuu just added more salt to the wound."

"Whether or not he added salt, it was going to be added anyway" Zoro said, closing his eyes and relaxing. The sun was now gone from the horizon, only leaving a grey sky, showing night time was coming.

"What are you talking about?!" Nami angrily asked. Luffy had his hat pulled down, and shadowed over his face. Sanji on the other hand got up and walked away from the group. She looked as Chopper and Carue also sat quiet not facing the group. "Why are all of you like this?!" Nami's blood began to boil as no member besides her objected to Yuu's words. Vivi then grasped Nami's hand, causing the two to stare at each other.

"It's okay Nami-san… I think I understand what they are trying to say." Vivi thought back to when Yuu first joined the crew, remembering what he said.

" _Well what more do you want? A reaction won't save your country"_ Those words sunk deep into Vivi. When Yuu told her what had happened to Yuba, her emotions sky rocketed. She refused to believe it… But remembering those words… Nothing will change if you don't do anything. Sometimes things are inevitable, no matter how much we don't want to believe it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole group shot up, from a scream that sounds all too familiar. They saw Usopp with tears and snot coming down his face, running away at full speed, with sand being knocked up in the air behind him. "HELP ME!"

"H-Hey! What the hell happened!?" Zoro exclaimed, he placed his hands on the handles of his katana's preparing for a fight. Luffy and Sanji stood beside him with Chopper in heavy point behind them.

"Where's Yuu?" Luffy wondered. His question was soon answered as Yuu came running down the sand dune with an uncaring expression. Suddenly from under the sand, a large creature exploded out.

"What in the hell is that?!" Nami screamed as she ran behind Carue, along with Vivi. Carue squawked, and ran behind the two, then they ran back towards him again… Well you get the point.

"Oho! That's one big scorpion! Do you think we can eat it?!" Luffy asked, clearly not seeing the current situation as threatening. "I wonder if scorpions tastes good…" Luffy sat down and began to contemplate, much to his crews chagrin.

"Stop thinking with your stomach!" Sanji furiously yelled as he smashed his foot onto his head. Though Luffy still smiled and rose up with a bump forming on his head. "What do we do?" Sanji asked himself, he looked at Zoro… And he was gone.

"EH?! Zoro?!" Sanji then turned back to Luffy and he was gone too. He looked forward and saw the two violence lovers running towards Yuu and the giant scorpion. "What's with you guys?!" Sanji exclaimed and then a thought occurred to him… "NAMI-SWAN! VIVI-SWAN I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

The large scorpion made a large screech that made the crew cringe and hold their ears. Yuu who was the closest to the monster, got the full blast and felt like his ear drums were going to burst. However he still managed to keep his balance and run quickly. The large scorpion used this opportunity to use its tail and stab Yuu who was currently somewhat immobilized.

"That's not good! That's a Jagged Scorpion, the tail holds extremely lethal poison. One drop of that in your bloodline and you'll die within a second" Vivi explained, garnering looks of horror from everyone.

"SAY THAT EARLIER!" Everyone screamed with the exception of Luffy, Sanji, and Yuu. Yuu especially since he was the closest being stabbed with a tail four times larger than him.

Yuu, while being chased down by the scorpion's tail jumped and slid down a steep sand dune. The scorpion stopped in its tracks before making a high jump and contracting its legs.

"Hey! It's going to drop on top of him!" Zoro yelled. The two men ran as fast as they could. Yuu saw the scorpion coming down atop, and spotted a few rocks and destroyed buildings. Using the chained blade, he threw in a wide arc, causing the chain to wrap around one of the destroyed buildings.

"Here we go!" Yuu yanked the chain as hard as he could and flew off in the direction of the chain. The scorpion landed on the sand dune causing a large impact, and sand flying up in the air. Zoro unsheathed all three of his katana's while Luffy stretch and grabbed both of the scorpions claws. Luffy walked back a few steps before letting loose and flew towards the scorpion at almost sound breaking speed.

"Gomu Gomu No…Spinning pistol!" Luffy, using the speed he had gotten from launch, twisted his body sideways and spun with his right arm out like a helicopter rotor. The scorpion looked up and saw Luffy spinning at a great speed, before realizing the punch had connected to its face, sending the giant scorpion three times the size of their ship, flying in the air.

"EHHHHHH?!" Usopp, Chopper, and Nami screamed in both amazement and disbelief. A giant scorpion be lifted into the air… With Luffy showing little to no effort.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed. Zoro didn't need any reminder as he jumped high into the air along with the scorpion.

" _Santoryu… Karasuma Gari!"_ Zoro swung his blades and appeared behind the scorpion in a snap of a finger. Zoro landed on the ground coolly and stood back up staring at the scorpion. The scorpion screamed in pain as all of its limbs have been chopped off cleanly and straight, including the tail.

"Hey, Yuu finish this already. You're the one who brought him here… Plus I'm hungry, and that scorpion meat looks good" Luffy said as he dragged the claws back with him.

"Again with the food…" Sanji complained, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes captain" Yuu said. Using the chains that wrapped around one of the destroyed buildings, he spun around a few times gaining some momentum, launch himself into the air. He ended up in front of the scorpion tail with the actual scorpion still falling below him. Yuu swung his arms back overhead and the chains shot out, and stuck deep into the scorpion's tail.

"Sorry" Yuu muttered as his arms swung down, bring the chains and tail down over his head. The scorpions back slammed back onto the sand and bounced back up into the air, only to be met with its own tail penetrating its abdomen. The scorpion began to screech and struggling with its shortened limbs. Within a few seconds the screeching stopped and the limbs stopped moving, resulting the death of the Jagged Scorpion. When Yuu landed onto the sand, he noticed some of the tails poison was dropping from the sky, he quickly jumped back and back flipped three times before stopping, and one drip landed 10 centimetres away from him.

"Well… That was fun wasn't it?" Yuu asked smiling at his terrified crewmates.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Usopp, and Nami screamed at his face, even causing him to lean back quite a bit.

 _ **~An hour passes by~**_

"Are you sure this is the way?" Nami asked, nervous about Usopps directions. She didn't trusts anyone when it direction, unless it was her. She doesn't know about Yuu however, but for some reason his calm demeanour, usually helped her calm down, like how Luffy's antics make her laugh.

"It was this way right?" Usopp asked Yuu, presenting himself with a nice punch to the head by Ms. Navigator. Yuu laughed as his friend was nailed in the head, but he reassured them saying it was indeed the right way.

It was a nice and quiet walk, however the night began to become cold. Vivi and chopper sat on Carue's back, and fell asleep, while the others kept on going. Luffy on the other hand was happily eating the scorpion meat, deemed safe by Chopper, and cooked by Sanji.

"Say Yuu" Zoro walked up beside Yuu, whilst Usopp and Nami argued about directions. Yuu turned to face him, and gave him a look of 'go ahead'. "I've been actually quite curious about your katana. It just gives me an odd feeling"

"Hm? Hm? What does?" Luffy came in between the two, since he was left out. Nami and Usopp were still arguing while Sanji was appreciating the site of Vivi sleeping, gaining annoyance from Carue. So Luffy was a little lonely, and decided to join in on the boys talk.

"Ah. I'm not surprised you asked Zoro-san." Yuu took out the blade and revealed its oddly shimmering black blade and red inscriptions. Yuu handed the sword over to Zoro, he smiled upon placing his hand on the handle.

"This blade… It's pretty light for how it looks like." Zoro twisted the blade around, and inspected its craftsmanship. What stood out to him was the actual metal material that the blade was made out of. "The edge is undeniably sharp, and the metal… Who made this blade?"

"This blade was made specifically for me. I come from a family of swordsman. My father and mother was one, and so were their fathers and mothers. We also had a family specifically making our blades, since… Who knows how long?" Yuu said. Zoro was intrigued by his history. A family of swordsman since before he was born. Luffy on the other hand was also intrigued but more so happy to hear and learn more about Yuu. "To be honest they never really told us what our blades are made out of. But…" Yuu stopped, taking his katana back from Zoro before he finished, "This blade is quite something. Whenever I use it, I can feel the blade talking... But it's muffled. The more I use it the clearer it gets."

"Huh? Sounds kind of hard to believe" Luffy said touching the blades hilt and handle.

"It does doesn't it? To tell you the truth, the more I hear it, my mind becomes cloudy, which is why I tend not to use it as much" Yuu said, sheathing the sword back into its scabbard. Zoro looked at the blade as it was put away, like what Yuu had said, he could feel something coming from his blade, much like his katana, Sandai Kitetsu.

"Oh! Yuba spotted!" Usopp yelled. The two stopped arguing as they came upon a large town. However just like Yuu said, Yuba was almost in the exact same situation as Erumalu. Vivi woke up hearing the name Yuba and rushed to the front. Much to her horror, seeing Yuba in this condition, she felt more calm then she would have been if Yuu hadn't had told her.

"What the heck happened here?" Luffy asked himself. The crew made their way towards the ruined city. Unlike Erumalu however, some buildings were still standing up right, but with holes in the sides and ceilings. Despite its appearance, it was better off than Erumalu.

"T-This was supposed to be rebel base… What happened here?" Vivi wondered looking around the town. If anyone came here, they wouldn't even expect a person to be living here, let alone a rebel base. The Straw Hats looked at their friend with worry. They all wanted to say something, but no words were able to come out.

"We should probably stop and rest here. It's only going to get colder as the night goes on" Sanji suggested. The others nodded in agreement and decided to rest in one of the nearby buildings. While Luffy was walking with the group, he saw a shadow peering out from one of the standing houses.

"Hey, someone is over there" Luffy said, pointing at the building.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms. He didn't seem too interested as he yawned multiple times after asking. The one who showed the most interest was Vivi, as it was her country, and it could be a high possibility that it was a citizen.

"I'll go see who it is" Vivi said running off.

"Hey, wait a minute Vivi!" Nami tried to call Vivi back but she didn't listen, worried Nami told Luffy and Yuu to go after her just in case. The two nodded and went off to follow the young blue haired princess, while the others continued to set up camp.

"Who's there? Please answer me!" Vivi asked loudly. Luffy and Yuu managed to catch up to her, but didn't stop her from doing anything else. They just kept watch, and observed any abnormalities. Vivi moved closer to the house where the shadow was, and Luffy's hand touched her shoulders.

"I know you are behind the wall. Come out now" Luffy demanded. Yuu placed his hand on his blade just in case anything were to happen. However the tension died as an old man peered out of the shadows, the tension was further diminished as Vivi called out the name of the old man.

"To-Toto?" Vivi stuttered as she said the old man's name. The old man however didn't seem to recognize her, until maybe three seconds later.

"O-Oh! Princess Nefertari Vivi! You have come back" Toto smiled as he spoke, despite not actually seeing the smile due to facial hair covering his mouth, they could hear the joy in his voice. Vivi happily hugged the old man, and it brought smiles to both Luffy and Yuu.

"Vivi who is this man?" Luffy asked, walking around and round the old man, observing every aspect of him. Toto began to sweat, as he was quite uncomfortable with his staring.

"Hey… Luffy that's rude" Yuu said, bulling the straw hat captain away from Toto, and back to him. "Toto-san, I heard from people Yuba used to be quite a town. How in the world did this happen?"

"Eh? Who are you two?" Toto asked, titling his head to the side.

"Ah, excuse me. My name is Yuuta, and this our captain—"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy raised his voice as he introduced himself, and even pumping his fists into the air. Sadly for Yuu, he received an upper cut from Luffy as he introduced himself. "Oh? What are you doing on the ground Yuu?"

"Hmmm…. I wonder why…" Yuu said, trying to hold in his anger. You could even see his eyebrow twitching.

"Captain? Are you two possibly…? Pirates?" Toto asked. His eyes showed a little bit off fear. But Luffy happily nodded, along with Yuu who got his back off of the sand. Toto merely began to tremble.

"Eh? Toto-san? What's wrong?" Vivi asked. Suddenly Toto pulled Vivi behind him and began to throw objects at them. Vases, rocks, sand, sand, and more sand. "Eh?! Toto-san!? What are you doing?!"

"You! You! P-P-Pirates?! What are you doing with Princess Vivi?!" Toto-san continuously threw more sand at the duo. Yuu looked at him unimpressed, then again who would be impressed at a person throwing sand? Luffy was happily laughing, and the two were just side stepping out of the way. "Why are you laughing?! *gasp*" Toto's sudden burst of rage suddenly stopped as he turned bright white and turned to Vivi.

"P-Princess Vivi… What did these people do to you? D-Did they… D-D-De…" Toto began ad stuttered. Luffy and Yuu looked at each other and waited.

"De? De what?" Vivi asked.

"DID THEY DEFILE YOU?!" Toto blurted out. Vivi's face turned bright red. Luffy was surprisingly lost still…. Well not really surprising if you think about it. Yuu on the other hand was scratching his head and thinking about something.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about Toto-san!?" Vivi's face was like a tomato. She instinctively punched Toto and sent him flying towards the building beside them. "These people are my friends! They escorted me back to Alabasta and are even helping us…. Saying something like defiling… How improper" Vivi's voice fell as she spoke the word 'defiling'. No surprise, no one would really want to say a word that has that sort of meaning.

"Yeah… She's right you know… Using a word like defiling…" Yuu said agreeing with the little embarrassed tomato. Vivi looked at him and rapidly nodded her head. "Using something like consensual sex is much more appropriate." Yuu finished.

"WHA?!" Vivi muttered.

"WHAAAAT?!" Toto bursted out of the rubble in an instant, with wide eyes and a wide open jaw. "T-To think… The princess has become this indecent… Oh…" Toto said as he turned white and fainted on the spot.

"W-Why did you say that Yuu-san!?" Vivi said running up to Yuu with a red and angry face. Yuu could only laugh while Luffy was still standing wondering what just happened.

"Hey… Yuu. What's defiling and consan…Conten… Consanusal…. Uh…"

"Consensual sex?" Yuu corrected. Luffy replied with a smiling nod. "Okay let me tell you… First de—"

"Please stop this already!" Vivi screamed at the two, pushing them apart. She couldn't bear to hear any more of this topic.

"We will talk about this later" Luffy said, with Yuu nodding almost immediately. Vivi looked at the two pouting, and the two of them laughed after seeing her face.

"I see… Well first of all I'd like to thank you for taking care of Princess Vivi, I'm pretty sure your father will be overjoyed to see you are doing well" Toto said. After calming down after the _talk_ Toto regained consciousness, and somehow forgot the conversation they were having moments before. Yuu and Luffy carried Toto-san to their camp and laid him down until he came to. They soon told him they were pirates and met Vivi on the way. They soon decided they would help Vivi with her country, which leads to the current conversation.

"What happened to this place Oji-san?" Luffy asked.

"The same way Erumalu met their fate. The three year drought happened here in Yuba as well. Because of that, the rebels had move to an Oasis near Nanohana" Toto explained.

"Nanohana!? Aw… Man we just came from there…" Luffy complained falling down onto his back. His stomach growled as he did. "I don't wanna go back…"

"Well that's understandable, we did walk quite ways" Nami said looking at Luffy.

"Well we still have some scorpion meat left over, I'll just cook that up" Sanji said as he got up and began to walk towards their bags.

"AH! Thank you Sanji! You're the best!" Luffy happily said with a large grin on his face. Luffy then turned his head around to everyone else, who were at a loss, for what to do next. Zoro and Yuu did not mind however, as they knew it was up to Luffy's decision. "So? What do you want do Vivi?"

"I don't know… If the rebel base is back in Nanohana we still might have a chance to stop the fighting." Vivi suggested, but Luffy sighed at the word chance. He did not like that word at all, since it means it has a probability of failure.

"Yuu" Luffy called out. Yuu looked up towards the captain. At first he thought Luffy was going to say something out of place. Luffy however showed a serious expression. Knowing Luffy's personality, Yuu understood that whatever he was going to say to him was going to be dead serious. Yuu showed the same expression to his captain, and the duo immediately knew they would comply. "What other information did you get from those agents?"

"Yes. Other information I've received from the agents were the locations of where the agents meet. The two also gave me their names… Mr. One, and his partner Ms. Doublefinger. Mr. Four and his partner Ms. Merry Christmas. Mr. Two or Bon Kurei… Luffy told me you have met him already… Quite a character indeed. Lastly as you guys know Mr. Zero AKA Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday. These members mentioned are going to be meeting in a place called Rainbase. That's all the information I got." Yuu said, reporting his information to his captain.

"Do you think you can leave for Rainbase after dinner?" Luffy asked. Much to his crew's surprise. Nami, Vivi, Chopper, and Usopp automatically rejected this idea.

"H-Hey Luffy are you serious?" Usopp asked.

"We just managed to get a break, and now you want him to leave?" Nami questioned. However Luffy did not flinch, his eyes showed that he was serious.

"It's okay, I'll take that up" Yuu said, even smiling as he got up off the blanket they laid down on the sand.

"Wait! You don't have to! Luffy please take that back" Vivi objected but Luffy didn't speak a word. Yuu on the other hand didn't say anything either, he just walked towards Sanji.

"Sanji-san" Yuu called out.

"Yup, got it. I'll pack some for you. But are you serious about this? Don't you need rest?" Sanji said as he began adding some spices into a pot, as well as some stock powder.

"It's okay. I'm use to these kind of missions. An information gatherers job is never done. Thank you Sanji" Yuu said bowing in thanks. Yuu made his way back to the group who were still discusses Luffy's decision.

"Excuse me Toto-san?" Yuu said tapping the shoulder of the old man.

"Yes, is there something you need young man?" Toto asked. Yuu showed him his canteen and Toto heard nothing. "Ah… You guys have no water do you?"

"Eh? Yes" Nami answered, stopping her argument with Luffy… It was more so her yelling at him, and Luffy not replying, but that is beside the point.

"We haven't had a single drop of rain in years… However I do know that there is water…. Somewhere underneath Yuba, there is a bed of water… I just can't seem to find it…." Toto had a depressed expression as he spoke. Yuu on the other hand with Luffy and Zoro walked out of the building without anyone noticing.

"Found it!" Luffy screamed. The whole crew turned to look as they saw a fountain of water spewing out of the ground. Luffy laughed triumphantly whilst Zoro and Yuu clapped calmly.

"THEY FOUND IT?!" The crew screamed.

"I-It took me three years and I haven't found a drip of water… They come here the first day and they find it?" Toto uttered as his knees were on the ground, and it looked like his soul was escaping from his body… Anyone would be depressed at this point.

"Hahahaha! Amazing! Good guess Luffy" Yuu said holding his thumbs up. Luffy grinned as he held his head to the sky with his mouth wide opening, laughing his heart away. Zoro was at the fountain filling up his canteen while the water spread to create a miniature lake.

"He guessed too?" Toto fell in deeper depression and soon began to turn white.

"Ah! Toto-san!" Vivi screamed.

"Everyone, dinners ready!" Sanji announced and the first person to appear was Luffy, big surprise. Sanji made sure that he would give Luffy the largest portion as well as Zoro. He still managed to quall disturb enough food to everyone. ""Here you go old man" Sanji walked up to old Toto and handed him a bowl.

"Eh? There is really no need" Toto waved his hands in objection but Sanji forced it into his hands with a smile. Even the others smiled at him, and told him to take it.

"Don't worry about it old man, we all need to eat. Besides if it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have found any water" Sanji pointed his thumb over to the now large pond of water. It was even bigger than most oasis's in Alabasta according to Vivi.

"But I didn't even find it" Toto said, and his shoulders dropped. Behind him Luffy placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled. Luffy grabbed a piece of his scorpion meat and placed it into his bowl much to everyone's surprise and shock.

"You're the one who got us to dig up that hole. If you never told us we never would have tried. This water here? Is all thanks to you. So eat up! Okay?" Luffy patted the old man's back and smile at him brightly. Toto nodded his head and thanked the two boys, garnering smiles from everyone else.

"I really must thank all of you properly someday. Not only are you helping Princess Vivi and Alabasta… But you probably even brought hope to the town of Yuba. I sincerely thank you all" Toto sounded truly grateful for the Straw Hats. But Luffy shook his head.

"You can save your thanks when we kick Crocodiles ass!" Luffy said taking a large bite out of his food, and continued talking about how he's going to kick his ass with his mouth full.

"Hey! Stopping eating and talking! Your spitting that crap everywhere!" Zoro yelled at his captain as he avoided bits and pieces from falling into his.

"Then why are you sitting beside me?" Luffy asked swallowing the mouthful.

"YOU SAT DOWN BESIDE ME!" Zoro exclaimed. Luffy completely ignored Zoro as he finished his bowl. While Zoro was still angry, Luffy looked straight into his eyes and slowly…

"Thank you…" Luffy sneakily grabbed a piece of scorpion meat from Zoro's bowl and ran away laughing. "HAHAHAHA!"

"YOU! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Zoro chased after Luffy while eating his food. The chase was rather funny as the two both focused on eating and running. "I got you! Now spit it—"

"PSSHHHHHHH" Luffy suddenly had water shooting out of his mouth as he sprayed all over Zoro's face. "PAHAHAHA!" Luffy started to laugh hysterically and pointed at Zoro's face continuously.

"You… YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Zoro began to shake Luffy back and forth, but it didn't really matter to Luffy. Luffy was still laughing albeit sounding like someone laughing in front of an electronic fan.

"You two stop playing with your food!" Sanji yelled as he walked in between the two. "You are ruining the romantic moonlight between me, Nami-san, and Vivi-san!"

"Huh? Moonlight? Romance? Shut up Fusilli brow!" Zoro yelled back. Sanji's brow twitched upon hearing Fusilli brow and looked at Zoro with nothing but pure annoyance, and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY MOSS HEAD?!"

"HUH?! BRING IT ON CRAPPY COOK!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Looks like they're at it again" Usopp said staring as if this was nothing new. "How in the hell do they still have so much energy?"

"I wish I had energy like that" Chopper said taking a small nibble of his food.

"Seriously… These three make our crew look bad…" Nami sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, shaking embarrassment. Vivi couldn't help but giggle at the three's antics. Carue was busy eating as he held some of the crew's belongings, and soon went to sleep.

" _So this is the crew that brought Vivi back huh? They are a lively bunch. I haven't seen Princess Vivi smile in a long time… How reassuring"_ Toto looked content with the Straw Hat pirates and began to laugh quietly, while observing the three fight. Toto heard a rustle from behind and turned to see Yuu packing up his bag with two canteens of water and paper bag of some dried scorpion meat. "Oh leaving already?"

"Yes. Judging by the distance… If I leave now I can get to it by daybreak. With that people should be waking up and I can roam freely without any suspicion being drawn towards me." Yuu zipped up his bag and swung the desert cloak over himself. He then proceeded swinging his clothed blade over his shoulder and strapped it on before his bag.

"You sure are an honest and hard worker aren't you?" Toto said showing his eye smile towards Yuu. Yuu looked back at the old man, with indifferent eyes, but he quickly switched to a smile before he took notice.

"Yes, I am" Yuu replied back. Despite Toto not seeing his initial reaction, he felt hesitance in his voice. There was something bothering Yuu, but he didn't want to push it… Judging from his tone, he probably didn't even tell his crewmates yet.

"Huh? Yuu-san you're already leaving?" Vivi caught a glimpse of Yuu turning away from the group and ran to catch up to him. "Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"No it's okay. You guys just enjoy yourselves. Especially you Vivi-san" Vivi was suddenly confused by what Yuu had said, but before she could say anything, Yuu placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself Vivi-san. Luffy might have told me to do this, but I also wanted to do it either way"

"Eh?" Vivi uttered. Yuu continued to rub her head, and for some reason Vivi didn't have any words to say when he rubbed her head. All she could make were 'ehs and uhs'.

"Your facial expression when I told you about Yuba really stood out to me you know? You had the eyes of a ruler truly caring for its people. It's really admirable Vivi-san. Plus you have some cute facial expressions" Yuu said trying to hold in his laughter after recalling the _talk_ they had before with Toto.

"H-Hah?!" Once again Vivi could only make sounds not words. Her face turned bright red to the point where someone would think could melt snow. "W-What are you talking about!?"

"Would you like me to repeat?" Yuu said with a sly smile. Vivi ran towards Yuu and shoved him playfully.

"Just hurry up and go!" Vivi said with a bright red pouting face. Yuu couldn't help but giggle seeing her reaction to all of his teasing.

"Understood Vivi-san" Yuu answered but before leaving he appeared in front of Vivi in a flash and tapped her on the forehead lightly with the elbow of his index finger. He quickly reappeared back to where he was before, and waved good-bye.

Vivi began to calm down, but a red blush was still visible on her cheeks. Toto came from behind Vivi and sighed. Vivi, startled by the sudden appearance jumped back holding her heart as it did scare her quite a bit.

"In the end… Princess Vivi still wants a pirate… But don't worry!" Toto said pumping his fist into the air. "If it's Yuu or Luffy-san… I'm okay if you bear thei—"

*BAM*

"GEEZ! Toto-san you're such a pervert!" Vivi said stomping off, leaving Toto's head buried in the sand… Unconscious…

* * *

 **END**

Okay guys, this was a long ass chapter. With a total of 10169 words, excluding this part here. This is probably by far the longest I've written. I usually tend to write about 300 words to 5000, so this really tired me out. Obviously the longer it is, the more errors there are. So bear with me as I try my best to proof read and edit. Thank you guys very much for reading, and I hope you guys will continue to support this story as well!


	4. Crocodile

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and I highly doubt anyone else does.**

* * *

Last time: Yuu tortured a pair of agents and got some useful information about Baroque Works. The Straw Hats ran into Captain Smoker in Nanohana only to be saved by Luffy's older brother Ace. The crew then moved to Erumalu, and was revealed what had happened here three years ago. The crew finds out the rebel base was actually back in Nanohana, and Luffy asks Yuu to go to Rainbase to gather more knowledge, while the rest waits on Vivi's decision.

This time…

* * *

"Hey Luffy time to get up" Sanji kneeled over his captain and shook his shoulders. Luffy's snot bubble popped and rose up from his back looking groggy.

"Huh? It's morning already?" Luffy yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sanji walked away as his captain as now awake, and started working on breakfast. Luffy stretched his arms out, and let out another big yawn. He turned his head to face his back and saw Usopp and Chopper trying to wake up Zoro.

"Hey, Zoro! Come on and wake up already!" Usopp grabbed Zoro's collar and shook him frantically, but Zoro was sleeping let he didn't feel a thing.

"Come on Zoro!" Chopper jumped on top of Zoro's head and began to stretch he cheeks and pull his nose. Again, it was no use. However the two soon lost the objective of waking him up as they just started screwing around.

"Hmmmm… Maybe…" Usopp smiled deviously and took out a black marker from his pants. Usopp popped the cap off and the brush of the marker approached Zoro slowly. "Maybe this moustache will teach you something"

"H-Hey… You are serious about that are you?" Chopper asked. Usopp waved off Choppers concerns. As the marker was an inch away from Zoro's face, and subtle *kachack* was heard. Usopp and Chopper froze and looked at Zoro's right arm.

"Try it…" Zoro said with his eyes closed. He then shot his eyes open and looked at the two pranksters with a devilish grin, as he took his Wado out bit by bit.

"Heeee! No thank you!" Usopp screamed and grabbed Chopper with him as he ran behind Luffy. Luffy happily laughed as the morning was already energetic. Since his laugh was quite loud, Nami and Vivi could tell that everyone was awake, and two girls walked back inside the building with more canteens filled with water.

"Everyone we got some more water. "Nami and Vivi came inside with three canteens strapped onto both their shoulders. Nami threw three at Zoro and Luffy, while Vivi distributed the rest to the others. "I know you two will probably drink the most, so be thankful about this okay?"

"Yeah! Thank you Nami!" Luffy said with the two boys catching the three canteens. Luffy and Zoro quickly popped the caps off of their canteens and drank it all in one go. "Ah! That hits the spot!" The two boys said in unison.

"Already?" Nami rubbed her forehead, but she wasn't really that shocked. She suspected something like would happen. "Well we have plenty of water outside, just grab some more okay?"

"Yeah! Luffy gave her a thumbs up and mad his way towards Sanji, who was making some finishing touches onto their breakfast. "Ah… The smells of Sanji's food always make me hungrier… How much longer?" Luffy stared at the giant pot Sanji had gotten from Toto. Luffy was completely mesmerized by the smell attempted to touch it only to be slapped by Sanji's hand.

"Geez! Just wait a moment will ya? I'll call you up first, so don't worry." Sanji responded with a push of his palm, forcing Luffy's face away from the food. "Just fool around with Usopp or something for now"

Luffy sighed and his shoulders sagged. He walked around the building observing everyone but decided to head outside. Luffy noticed Toto from the corner of his eye and caught Toto looking a little grim.

"Why you looking so down in the dumps Oji-san?" Luffy surprised Toto with his sudden appearance but soon regained his gloomy demeanour. Toto looked at the young princess before facing the pirate captain.

"Luffy-san, I don't think going to the rebel base is going to stop anything" Toto confessed. Luffy didn't seem too amazed by his words and still held his straight face. "I'll be as honest as possible. Whether or not the rebels will fight, Crocodile will surely have something else planned."

"Are you suggesting that I stop Vivi or do you want me to stop her?" Luffy asked. Toto did not reply, leaving Luffy tad bit annoyed. "If you tell me something like that I don't know what to say or do" Luffy crossed his arms and kept looking at Toto, the old man continued to stay silent annoying Luffy further. Fed up with his silence and his inconclusive request Luffy walked away.

"Wait!" Toto responded with grabbing Luffy's wrist. Luffy turned back to the old man and Toto gave lowered his head. Luffy nodded his head and removed Toto's hand with his. Toto watched Luffy walked off back to his crew, and stood silently. "Forgive me princess Vivi, but this war… Started even before you and your friends set foot on this country. It was inevitable."

"Yo Luffy. The food is done, here you go" Sanji handed some stew over to Luffy plus some roasted monster meat they got from Toto. Some of the ingredients Sanji got were from Toto, who had plenty of supplies in his house.

"Oh! Thank you Sanji!" Luffy grabbed the large portions happily and sat near the buildings open windows. Everyone then went to Sanji themselves to grab their food.

"Uh huh… Here you go…" Sanji lazily dumped a ladle full of stew for Zoro, Usopp and Chopper. As soon as Nami and Vivi came to him… "NAMI-SWAN! HOW MUCH WOULD YOU LIKE?!" Sanji spun happily holding the ladle above his head with a nice marble bowl in his left hand.

"Just put in whatever you feel like" Nami replied, both the girls looked at Sanji with sweat drops. Sanji happily, and carefully ladled a good size of the stew, with balanced vegetables and meat. He then placed a beautifully carved rose carrot in the middle and handed to them in a very butler type way. "T-Thank you Sanji" Nami thanked, as sh and Vivi took their bowls.

"No… The pleasure is all mine!" Sanji marveled as began to proclaim his love for them once more, with the girls ignoring him as always.

"Geez that guy never stops does he?" Zoro grumbled, taking a large spoonful of the stew before shoving it inside of his mouth.

Usopp and Chopper looked at love-struck chef, and Usopp wondered, "If ever gets a girlfriend… How long do you think it will take for her to dump him?"

"Huh? A girlfriend? Probably less than a day with the way he's acting" Zoro responded, but he did sound a little quiet when he did. Usopp smirked at his green haired friend and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, hey… You never had a girlfriend have you?" Usopp asked. Zoro choked and coughed on his food, pounding his chest to get a hold of himself. Usopp laughed quietly, and Zoro looked at the long nosed sniper irritably.

"What have you had one?" Zoro spat angrily at the sniper. Usopp held his chin high and his chest out proudly as he stood up with hands on his waist. Zoro's immediate thought was, _"Here comes the lies… How many is he going to say? Five?"_

"You underestimate me Zoro-kun!" Usopp declared, with steam coming out his nose. Chopper looked up at Usopp with respect, and Zoro couldn't help but feel sorry for the little reindeer.

" _Kun?"_ Zoro asked himself.

"I have had over 20 girlfriends in my life!" Usopp proudly bragged and caught everyone's attention. Luffy looked at Usopp and wondered what was going on. Nami slapped her forehead, while Vivi giggled at Usopps lie.

"LIAR!" Zoro blurted out pointing his spoon t Usopps nose. Usopp laughed nervously has he held up his hands in guilt. The two then heard a loud thump and turned their heads back.

"N-No way… Usopp… Had… 20 girl friends? I never had one yet…" Sanji mumbled with the knees on the ground. His body was trembling, and as he put his face up, he was biting his bottom lip with tears coming down his face… "WHY?!"

" _HE BELIEVED IT?!"_ Zoro and Usopp thought. Well judging by Sanji's character, if it has anything to do with women he would probably believe it.

"N-No… It's impossible… A person like Usopp can only get girls that look like Pinocchio" Sanji rose on one knee, struggling to keep his balance. Funnily enough Usopp didn't take that insult to heart as he took a photo out of his pocket.

"You are right Sanji… I didn't have 20 girlfriends" Usopp muttered with shadows covering his eyes.

"Whew… Good to see that the world is still upright" Sanji replied, shooting up to his feet as if he had been healed by some sort of god, or goddess in his case. Zoro looked at Sanji and loathed what he said and sympathized with Usopp, however that feeling soon disappeared as…

"Because I currently have a girlfriend! And her name is Kaya!" Usopp yelled and whipped out a photo of a pretty blonde lady, who was Kaya, a childhood friend of Usopp.

"WHAT?!" Sanji's jaws dropped onto the sand as he stared and his eyes boggled at the pretty woman's face, body, and stature. Sanji dropped back onto his knees and it seemed his soul escaped from his body.

"H-Hey… Usopp are you serious right now?" Zoro asked.

"Z-Zoro… Please tell me this is a lie…" Sanji mumbled, grabbing onto Zoro's ankle weakly. Zoro gawked at the crawling man and began to shake his feet and stared at Sanji like a poo stuck on his shoe.

"Let me go, that's freaking creepy!" Zoro exclaimed, frantically shaking his foot. Sanji did look kind of creepy, his eyes looked hollow and since he was smoking, it looked like a spirit was coming out of his mouth.

"TELL ME IT'S A LIE!" Sanji cried in desperation as tears poured from his eyes like a fountain. Zoro looked at Kaya's picture and looked back Sanji.

"Well… To speak truthfully, Kaya does seem to like Usopp a whole lot, I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating" Zoro admitted. Half of what he said was the truth as Kaya and Usopp have a close bond and connection. The other half was a lie, just so he could see Sanji squirm in jealousy.

"NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! CAPTAIN?!" Sanji screamed at his captain and crawled to his captain's ankle next like a centipede, creeping out Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp.

"Hm? Kaya and Usopp? Yeah I can see that" Luffy said finishing the monster meat with a single gulp. Luffy turned his attention to Nami, who decided to not partake in the conversation before Luffy called her out. "Hey, Nami, doesn't it seem like Kaya like Usopp?"

Nami sighed. She knew that this was probably inevitable. However she did seem a little interested in Sanji's reactions, since she herself usually messes with him. She turned over to the boys and faced her captain with a smile on her face. Sanji turned to Nami and hearts popped up in his eyes, and he crawled to Nami next like a bug.

"Eeek!" Nami screamed before she could explain anything. Nami had a fear of bugs and seeing Sanji crawl like one, gave her chills down in her entire body.

"Nami-swan… Please… Please tell this is a lie!" Sanji pleaded with his tears now operating like a waterfall.

"W-Well… Kaya does seem to treat Usopp in a very special way. I can see Kaya going out with Usopp, to be completely honest." Nami admitted it to. Usopp and Kaya seemed like a cute couple. The two were childhood friends, Usopp always made her smile, and even saved her life. If Kaya said yes to Usopp, nobody would be surprised. Well at least in Zoro's, Luffy's and Nami's case.

Nami looked down hoping for a reaction. But instead Sanji was on the ground laying down lifelessly with his cigarette burning quickly. Nami quickly finished her stew and placed it in the dirty pile along with Vivi, and two girls slowly sat with the other boys to let Sanji's brain restart.

"Have you got everything you need?" Toto asked. The crew started to pack up as soon breakfast was finished and Sanji's brain restarted, which took quite some time.

"Yeah, thank you for everything Oji-san!" Luffy thanked, making a slight bow. He smiled at the old man brightly, and showed assurance that they will take care of Vivi with all their strength.

Toto gave an eye smile at the energetic pirate crew and approached Vivi who gave him a gentle hug. As Vivi released him Toto showed some concern for her, but not enough to let her notice. Toto glanced at Luffy slightly and the boy gave him a thumbs up.

"I wish you a safe journey Princess Vivi…" Toto worried, showing a slight hint of worry for her friends as well.

Vivi nodded, confirming the she and her friends will be safe. The crew began to walk back in the direction of Nanohana, however Luffy walked towards Rainbase, surprising the others. Toto on the other hand lowered his head and stood back.

"Luffy where do you think you're going? Aren't we supposed to be heading towards Nanohana?" Vivi asked the straw hat captain. Luffy turned back to his crew with his hat shadowing his eyes. "We are supposed to stop the rebels from attack the capital!"

"Stopping the rebels from attacking the capital won't change Crocodile attacking. We should be targeting Crocodile instead." Luffy suggested, but it sounded more demanded than suggested. The whole crew excluding Zoro, were completely shocked that Luffy would suggest something like that.

"What are you saying Luffy?! If we are able to stop the rebels, there won't be a civil war! Crocodiles plan would have failed!" Vivi exclaimed. Vivi clenched his fists, not understanding why Luffy chose to do it at this moment. Luffy, stood his ground not moving an inch, completely content on his idea.

"Do you think Crocodile is that stupid?!" Luffy screamed in question. Everyone except Zoro stepped back in were stunned for a moment. Luffy rarely screams like that, especially towards his crew. "Do you honestly think that stopping the rebels would stop Crocodile?! You saw what he's capable of, and you think stopping one faction can stop it?!"

"W-Why are you doing this?! You didn't say anything before, why are you saying it now?!" Vivi screamed back. Sanji stepped forward but Zoro stopped him. He shook his head, and Sanji clicked his tongue as he stood back and watch. "Don't you understand that I'm trying to save lives here?! Once I talk to them they'll understand!"

"Understand what?! That they were tricked by Crocodile?! What do you think they're going to do then!?" Luffy demanded. Vivi choked, as she didn't have a reply for that. "Once they learn Crocodile was behind all the suffering they been through, they would only direct his attention at him. Crocodile is one of the Shichibukai, do you honestly think they can beat him without getting killed?"

"You're wrong! They won't do that!" Vivi insisted. Luffy eyebrows twitched at her answer. "All I'm trying to do it protect my citizens! I'm trying to do my best here! I'd kill myself if I had to!"

"Enough!" Luffy screamed as he slapped Vivi across the cheek. There was large crack sound in the air, shocking his entire crew.

"LUFFY?!" The whole crew rushed over but was stopped by Zoro, even holding out his blade in front of them. He clearly showed that no one would bother these two.

"Move Zoro!" Sanji screamed. The two stared at each other with death glares, but Zoro's was more intimidating. He stared down the other three easily. Carue on the other hand rushed passed him and stood in front of Luffy with angry eyes.

"Make me…" Zoro growled.

Vivi held her cheek in shock. She never would have suspected Luffy to hit her at all. She looked at Luffy with signs of hatred but Luffy didn't give a damn.

"Yeah. I hit you. You can hate me all you want, but… Sacrificing your life doesn't mean that everything will stop like you want!" Luffy screamed. "Throwing your life away so easily! None of us would want that! We are all here, willing to risk our lives, to protect you and your country!"

Luffy's words struck Vivi's heart deeply. The others also felt their hearts shake. Sanji's anger immediately dissipated, and Zoro withdrew his sword, and he looked at his friends in disappointment.

"How long have you guys known Luffy for now? You guys should know well enough that Luffy always cares for us. He wouldn't do that if he didn't have a good reason. You guys should be more trusting of him, like he is to us" Zoro informed his crew. The other thought back to what Luffy had did for them, and felt disappointed in themselves. When all of them had met Luffy, he trusted them so willingly, and they yet have to show the same trust. They know that Luffy would never hit a crew member if he didn't have a reason.

"If you want to die after it's your choice… But… I'll make sure that you will see your country happy again! YOU GOT THAT?!" Luffy screamed into the air loudly that probably even the gods could hear him. Vivi was touched by Luffy's declaration, and tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

Nami and Chopper ran up to Vivi and gave her a large hug, while Usopp and Zoro kept Sanji away from their hug. Vivi's heart felt warm as she knew all along that her friends were willing to risk their lives to see her happy.

"But… I thought of a good idea" Luffy said coming in-between the two girls and Chopper. "Vivi, take Zoro, and Chopper with you to the rebels base."

"Eh? Didn't you just say that we should defeat Crocodile first?" Vivi asked, confused with Luffy's decision.

"No, I see what Luffy is trying to do." Sanji intervened, lighting another cigarette. "If we spilt off with Vivi convincing the rebel base, we can halt the plans of Crocodile. While me Luffy, Chopper, and NAMI-SWANNN! Go to Rainbase to confront this guy"

"Oh… I see, that's not a bad plan at all. You can be occasionally smart sometimes Luffy" Usopp complimented his captain, but he looked at them with an empty blank face.

"Eh? Plan? Uh… Yeah… That was a good plan Sanji" Luffy blankly stated.

"That's more like it…" Usopp responded with his knees and hands on the ground with disappointment.

"But that seems like a really good plan" Chopper said agreeing with Sanji's plan. "We can kill two birds with one stone!"

"SQAUWK!" Carue angrily interjected in Choppers statement.

"Ahaha… Sorry Carue" Chopper apologized.

"Wait… Shouldn't Chopper be with us then? I mean we have a higher chance of being attacked if we're going to Rainbase" Nami suggested. Indeed she was right. Rainbase is where Crocodile is located at, as well as the other agents. If they we're to get in a fight, Chopper would be needed to help them recover.

"Ah don't worry about that" Chopper assured, taking out some medicine from his backpack. "You can take these along with you. It's something me and Yuuta-san came up with."

"Huh? You and Yuu-kun?" Nami asked. Chopper gave her four vials of some sky blue liquid. She shook it around and it seemed quite thin; thin as water. "What in the world is this?"

"It's basically a medicine which allows the reproduction of cells and skin cells to hasten. Allowing your wounds to heal much quicker than normal. But we still don't know about the side effects…" Chopper said, gaining the sweat of Nami and Usopp. "But don't worry. Yuuta-san has some pretty good knowledge of medicine, and recovery. Not as much as me, but he would be my second pick to care of someone"

"Heh… Yuu-san seems to be an all-around person in our crew" Usopp stated, with Nami and Vivi nodding in agreement. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

* * *

 _ **~With Yuuta~**_

" _This is a pretty crowded place"_ Yuu thought himself. Yuu walked around Rainbase for a few hours, taking occasional rests. He decided to remove his mask and hood to avoid suspicion, and used the fact that Baroque Works did not make out his identity yet.

Rainbase was a lively city in comparison to Nanohana. There were multiple people coming in and out of the cities, buying things from food, equipment, pets, and daily household products. It was a real hustle and bustle type of city, which allowed Yuu to blend in quite well. However the biggest attraction was the Rainbase casino, where Crocodile is based. Yuu chose not to get too close the casino, but maintained eye contact on the casino.

"Hm… Its 8:46 currently… Pretty bust for a Wednesday morning" Yuu muttered staring at a large clock in the middle of town. Yuu squeezed by the crowd, making sure to guard his belongings. There were quite a bit of pick pockets when he entered the market area.

" _There is absolutely no agents here… I'm going to have to get a little serious, and take some risks…"_ Yuu headed out of the marketplace when suddenly he heard yelling from behind him.

"Hey! Somebody stop that animal!" A man yelled angrily. Two other men followed quickly behind holding pitchforks and knives.

A small white, black spotted cub was running down the streets with an oddly shaped fruit. The small cub made a sharp turn towards Yuu's direction and bumped into his shoes.

"What the?" Yuu looked down at his feet and is turned out to be a small white cheetah cub. It held a white fruit, looking like a papaya. The cheetah bounced back and fell onto it's, and got teary eyed. "Never seen a cheetah like this before…"

"G-Gyuu…." The little cheetah whimpered and looked at Yuu with its teary blue eyes. Yuu sighed and heard the footsteps of the angry men approaching this street. The little cheetah squealed more, that's when Yuu noticed the little cheetah's front right leg. The cheetah's leg was swollen, it probably twisted it when it ran into Yuu's legs.

"Seriously… You better thank me for this" Yuu mumbled. Yuu got on his knees and picked up the white cheetah and carried him in his arms. The men finally came around the corner, but the two were already gone. The three men looked around and continued down the street walking and looking at every corner.

Yuu stood atop of on the buildings in the street and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find a good place to treat the wounded cheetah.

"This place should be good… How is your leg?" Yuu asked the little cub. The baby cheetah happily roared, albeit in a more cute voice. Yuu smiled at the youngling and rubbed its forehead, with the cheetah joyfully rubbing its head against his finger. Yuu set down the cheetah on a small wooden table on top of somebodies house, and he hoped that nobody would come up.

"Put your leg right here okay?" Yuu gently stuck out the cheetah's legs and held it gently. The cheetah was wincing in pain… It didn't even seem 4 months, its body must be quite weak and sensitive. The cheetah bit harder into the fruit and the juices began to leak out, but Yuu didn't try to take it out. Yuu took out some bandages from his backpack, as well as some medical tape. _"I should be saving my Ki as much as possible… But if it's this much, I might be able to handle it."_

"Don't be scared of this okay?" Yuu smiled at the small cub and rubbed its head with his left hand. Yuu's raised his index finger and a red concentrated flame appeared on his finger tip. The cub squealed a little bit as Yuu's finger approached its leg.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Yuu began to pant heavily, and his vision was slightly blurry. He still had enough willpower to go through healing the little cub. When the flame touched the cheetah cubs' leg, the pain began to disappear bit by bit. The little cheetah moved its ankle and growled happily. "Try… Not to move it so much…"

Yuu began to sweat as he grabbed the bandages and the medical tape. Taking the cheetah's small paw, he rubbed some medicine on and bandaged the cheetah's leg, and wrapped it around its neck for support. Yuu ripped off a piece of medical tape and wrote 10 on it and taped it onto the bandages.

"You should be fully healed in 10 minutes." Yuu said to the little cub, patting its head. Yuu took the cheetah in his arms once again, and jumped down the building into an alleyway. "Huh? Where did the fruit go?"

"Gyu!" The cheetah roared. It seemed to have devoured the fruit whilst the bandaging. Yuu looked a little disappointing as he wanted to know more about the strange fruit, but shrugged it off.

"Well you should fine now… I just need to find you a nice owner, or at least a place to rest" Yuu scratched his head, looking around the area. He then felt a ticklish bite on his right bicep, and watched as the cub kept rubbing its head onto his chest. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Gyu! Gyu!" The cheetah roared cutely as if it was complaining, kicking its back legs, and left leg.

"Hm… You want to stay with me?" Yuu asked. The cub roared happily and looking at the cubs' expression, there was absolutely no way he could just leave it on the streets. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt keeping you around. Plus you get to keep me company" Yuu rubbed the cheetah's forehead with his finger, and cheetah delightfully played around with Yuu's finger using it's free leg and roared cutely once more.

"Hm… You can sit on top of my head for now… Is that okay with you?" Yuu held up the white cub and placed it on top of his head. The cheetah happily cuddled on his hair and it began to fall asleep. "Hmm… Maybe I should give you a name… Err… Wait… Are you girl or boy?"

"G…yu…." The cheetah weakly replied.

"Girl?" Yuu asked.

"Gyu…" the cheetah cub roared quietly and nodded her head. Yuu giggled a little and rubbed its forehead again.

"A girl huh? Hm… What do you think about Athena?" Yuu asked. The cheetah shot its eyes open and began licking his forehead and hair. Yuu laughed as he picked up Athena off of his head to stop her licking. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Gyu!" Athena replied happily. Yuu placed her back on his head and Yuu continued on through the streets.

* * *

 _ **~Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji~**_

"Soooo…. How long until we get there?" Luffy asked for the 20th time. Nami slapped her forehead once again as she grabbed Luffy by the collar, running out of tolerance.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T KNOW!" Nami angrily raged at Luffy, shaking constantly. Luffy still held his grin, as if he was doing it on purpose, and enjoying it.

"Seriously… It's already been an hour since we left Yuba" Usopp complained, drinking some water out of his canteen.

The crew had decided to go with Luffy's and Sanji's plan. Vivi, Zoro and Chopper left for the rebel's base, hoping to stop or at least prolong the rebellion, and make them focus on Crocodile. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji are headed to Rainbase to stop Crocodile as fast as they could. It seemed like a solid plan, but none of them knew what powers the other agents held, let alone Crocodile.

"Oh! I think I see Rainbase" Sanji pointed out.

Beyond the sand dunes, the crew saw a large city with a singular large building towering over everything else. The city already looked ten times bigger than Nanohana, and more luxurious. Luffy eyes sparkled as he tried to run off, with Nami grabbing him by the back of his arm.

"Don't just go rushing in idiot! What will you do if we get found out?! They know our faces!" Nami explained. Nami didn't hear a reply and turned back to the straw hat… Realizing he is a rubber man, his arm was stretch out far, with Luffy running off into the horizon. "HEY LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" Nami screamed, running after her captain, whilst holding onto his arm.

"Yeah… Rushing in… You made a great example there Nami" Usopp sarcastically muttered.

"Damn… Luffy's arm is being held by Nami-swan… That bastard… I'm jealous!" Sanji dropped onto his knees as he continuously whimpered, hammering his fist onto the sand. Usopp looked at the poor fellow and sighed, dragging him along towards Rainbase.

"Judging from what Toto said we should be nearing their base right now… So far I don't see any oasis's though" Vivi held her hand atop of her forehead, trying to block out the sun's rays. Carue was carrying Vivi on her back and profusely drinking water.

"Ugh… How much longer is it?" Chopper complained. Chopper had already gone through one canteen and is now halfway done his second. Chopper closed the second canteen in order to save water, but he wanted to drink the rest of it so badly.

Zoro was walking like it was spring, much to the three's shock. Well Zoro wasn't human in the eyes of the _normal_ members, including Luffy and Sanji to a certain extent.

The four members walked further on, following Vivi's lead. Upon walking a bit further, they noticed a group of men crossing the river on a row boat. The men held halberd, swords, and rifles. It didn't take much to know that they were the rebels. One man in particular caught Vivi's eye, and she jumped off Carue, to run to him.

"H-Hey wait!" Zoro yelled out. Him, Chopper and Carue ran after the blue haired princess, stopping their feet upon catching the eyes of the rebels.

"Who the hell are you guys?" One of the men rudely asked. It didn't take long for Zoro to get pissed, and he smacked his hand on his katana handles. The others took notice and prepared to grab some weapons, but one of the men stopped them.

"Stop right there…" The man had blonde hair and a pair of purple tinted sunglasses, white t-shirt, blue scarf, dark purple jacket, and a brown sash around his waist. The man turned to Vivi, and sighed. "So you're Princess Vivi"

"Nice to see you again Kohza" Vivi replied. The two didn't exactly look like they were on friendly terms. Vivi assumed that Kohza's mind was particularly focused on the capital. "Kohza, I need to talk you, it's important"

"I don't have time for this Vivi. I'm glad that you came back, but were busy" Kohza turned back to his other members, but stopped as Zoro drew his blade over his shoulder. Vivi, Chopper, and Carue looked shocked at Zoro's sudden action. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, I don't give a crap who you are, but my captain told me to make sure you guys listen to her. But… He never said about hurting you into submission" Zoro glared at Kohza. The other members behind were frightened but Kohza was not impressed, and simply smiled.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kohza responded turning around with a cocky smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Zoro replied back with a smirk of his own.

"So? Are you willing to listen now?" Zoro asked poking the pommel of his katana at Kohza's beat up face. Vivi, Chopper, and Carue their jaws on the sand, in Carue's case his lower beak was on sand. Kohza's comrades on the other hand sat down quietly and were already ready to listen.

"Y-Yes…" Kohza's mumbled, his response wasn't quite audible since he was beat up pretty badly by Zoro, but at least his ears are working.

Vivi sighed and decided to shrug it off. "Kohza there is something you need to know about Erumalu… My father wasn't the one behind it… It was the Shichibukai Crocodile"

"Huh? W-What are you talking about? A Shichibukai? The Marines wouldn't let him get away with that kind of stuff!" Kohza's face suddenly repaired itself as he shot back in disbelief. However Vivi took out a small book with the Baroque Works symbol on it, it had the name Mr. 6 on it.

"Take a look at this… This book is only available to numbered agents in Baroque Works. This man named Mr. 6 has every single piece of information on Crocodiles plan" Vivi handed the small notebook to Kohza. His hand shook in doubt but ended up taking it anyways.

Kohza opened up the first page and it had so many details, so many backup plans. It thoroughly explained Crocodiles plan. From incident in Erumalu to the unlimited rainfall in Alubarna, as well as the hidden Dance Powder. Kohza fists began to tighten, crumpling the small notebook, before he angrily threw into the sand.

"So… So…" Kohza muttered in frustration. "All the things we've done…We were just helping Crocodile all along?"

The members behind him stared incredulity. They turned their hands back to the weapons, and looked back onto the sand, gripping it in anger.

"Kohza! We still have a chance to stop Crocodile!" Vivi announced. Kohza's head rose at her confidence. "I met some great people who are willing to help our cause." Vivi proclaimed gesturing at Zoro and Chopper.

"Eh? With just two people?" Kohza asked.

"No of course not! They're a part of a pirate crew that helped me get back to Alabasta! Some of their members are already headed towards Rainbase to confront Crocodile!" Vivi added. Her statement caused the rebels members to shoot up onto their feet. Kohza turned to Zoro and looked at him with a glare.

"Hey you" Kohza called out.

"What?" Zoro replied with arms crossed.

"Can those guys really stop Crocodile?" Kohza asked. His eyes already told what he wanted to hear. Zoro however knew the answer before he even asked, and smiled at his question.

"Yeah… Our captain is strong, he will beat the shit outta him" Zoro claimed, with a large grin of confidence. Kohza smiled back at the swordsman and huffed.

"Men you had back to base, and relay them a message." Kohza said turning to his subordinates and held this overbearing aura of confidence. "Tell them were going to f*ck up Crocodile at Rainbase! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES!" The men replied proudly and loudly, standing straight up. The doubt in the minds faded after hearing their leader's voice. These men are dedicated to take back what they've lost, leaving Vivi with a small smile on her face.

" _Now… I wonder how they're doing."_ Vivi thought looking at the direction of Rainbase.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile…~**_

"Your leg should be fine now… Hold on ok?" Yuu grabbed pulled off Athena from his head and placed her on his arms. He gently unwrapped the bandages, and threw them out in a nearby trashcan. "Try moving your leg"

"Gyu…" Athena wiggled her leg carefully before waving leg around freely. The little cheetah roared cutely with happiness.

"Great, you can move your leg now" Yuu smiled at Athena, and just as he placed her on the floor, Athena began to whine.

"Gyu! Gyu! Gyu!" Athena stood up on her two back legs with her paws together, shaking them up and down as if she was begging. Yuu giggled at the little demanded cheetah.

"What is it? You want to sit on my head again?" Yuu asked the little cub, scratching the bottom of her chin. Athena closed her eyes and her ears twitched cutely. Yuu held his hands open and the cub hoped into his hands. "I've only met you, and you are already spoiled…" Yuu joked as he placed Athena on top of his head once more.

"Hey you!" The angry man around the age of 40 yelled out at Yuu. Him along with two other men stomped towards him. Yuu squinted his eyes and scratched his head, remembering he seen these three a while ago.

Athena whimpered as she lowered head as much as she could. The man made eye contact with Athena almost immediately and pointed a large knife at her, scaring the young cub.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there buddy, what the hell has gotten into you?" Yuu held his arms out palms open at the angry man. A crowd began to gather around the four men and Athena. The other two behind him also had some weapons, a wooden club, and a pitchfork.

"What the hell has gotten into me?! Do you know what the hell that f*ck sh*t do?!" The angry man spat. Yuu moved to the side to avoid the unwanted spit.

"Please enlighten me…" Yuu uncaringly replied.

"That little shit stole a precious and expensive Devil fruit from me! I was going to sell that to someone today, and that shit just stole it!" The angry man explained. Yuu looked up at the cheetah and looked back at the man.

"I still don't see the problem here…" Yuu replied nonchalantly. His tone of response pissed of the man as he gripped the knife tighter.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DEVIL FRUIT WAS?!" The angry man yelled. Yuu plugged his ears with his index fingers and looked at the man indifferently. "You little cocky ass kid!" The angry man charged at Yuu with his knife in hand pointing at his stomach, the other two followed in closely from both sides.

"Seriously… All this for a fruit?" Yuu questioned. The knife approached his stomach closely, but Yuu easily grabbed his arm and flipped over his shoulder. The man with the pitchforked lunged in, while the man with club swung down. Yuu sighed as he simply just stepped back, and watch the man with the club, clobber his own buddy.

"Ah! Sor—GAH!" The man with the club tried to apologize to his now unconscious friend, but it was cut short as Yuu side kicked him the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. The crowd gasped and cried and stared at the young man.

"Well… That's that…" Yuu said scratching his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuu flinched and so did Athena as they heard an angry female voice, familiar to Yuu's ears. He reluctantly turned his head around and saw Nami glaring at him like a freaking bull. Nami angrily stomped towards Yuu and grabbed him by the collar. "What are you thinking?! We are at his base! Doing something like this would make us stand out even more!"

"B-B-But…" Yuu tried to object but Nami was shaking his clothes too roughly for him to get a proper response through. Nami stopped as she heard some roaring coming from Yuu's head. "What?"

"Gyu! Gyu! Gyu!" Athena growled at Nami, showing displeasure at her harming Yuu. Although it was more cute than threatening she held her paws out with her claws out trying to scratch her. "Gyu!"

… … … …

"Um… Nami?" Yuu asked.

"KYAAA! IT'S SOOOO CUTE!" Nami snatched Athena off of Yuu's head and began to hug it tightly surprising the small cub. Athena struggled with all its might trying to get out of her hold, but Nami's grip was too tight. Yuu rubbed his forehead at the sight.

"So? What are you guys doing here?" Yuu asked. Nami stopped cuddling the felinae but still held onto her tightly. Athena stopped struggling and instead looked too tired to struggle any further.

"Well we devised a plan to stop the civil war. Vivi, Zoro, Chopper, and Carue went to the rebel base to stop the rebellion. We're here to stop Crocodile from going any further" Nami explained, unknowingly loosening her grip.

"Gyu!" Athena roared as she jumped out of Nami's grip much to her dismay. Athena quickly ran up to Yuu's legs and rubbed her body against him. Yuu smiled at the felinae and picked her up, holding her in his arms. Nami pouted as she seemed a little jealous… However this feeling was soon broken by…

"RUNNNNN!" Luffy, and Usopp said dashing past the three. Nami looked at them and didn't even try to look back. Yuu on the other hand took a look and saw two people running here frantically.

"Huh? Oh… A dude with cigars in his mouth his running here quite quickly… Oh! There's also a girl" Yuu announced. He suddenly felt someone gripping onto his collar. "Huh?"

"Gyu?"

"RUNNNNN!" Nami ran at full speed dragging Yuu and Athena along with her. The two looked confused… Too confuse to even process what was happening. Yuu shrugged his shoulders, and continued to rub Athena's head, the two smiling faces of the duo pissed of Nami and she threw them forward. "Stop pettin'… AND START RUNNIN' ASSHOLE!"

"Wow… She has a real arm on her" Yuu thought to himself as he was flying sideways through the air. He flew right past Luffy and Usopp, who looked at him in amazement… Well in Usopps case…

"WHAT THE F*CK!?" Usopp screamed as Yuu flew right by them, disappearing later by flying into some alley way. Usopp didn't have time to worry as the two plus Nami were being chased by Smoker.

"In there! Let's go in there!" Luffy pointed at the casino and three just ran inside, pushing everyone out of their way. The security guards were blown back by Luffy and then blown away again by Smoker and Tashigi. The crew saw an opening and ran for it with Smoker and Tashigi following closely behind them.

AS they ran through a tight hallway, two signs popped up from the floor, showing VIP and Pirates.

"Which one should we go towards?!" Usopp asked.

Without even asking for an opinion, Luffy grabbed Usopp and Nami with his hands and dragged them over to the pirate side, much to their dismay.

"Obviously this one!" Luffy screamed.

"WAIITTT!" The two screamed.

"Hey… Luffy" Nami called out to her captain.

"Yes?" Luffy responded.

"Thanks…" Nami said, though her expression made it look like she was going to explode at any moment. Luffy tilted his head before Nami reached for his throat. "THANKS FOR GETTING US INTO THIS SITUATION!"

"HAHAHA! You're welcome!" Luffy happily grinned and laughed as Nami shook her captain with all her might. Usopp was on the ground lifeless. Oddly enough Smoker was laying down on a stone bench, with Tashigi holding her sword out in caution.

Long story short… They were stuck in a sea stone cell. With Crocodile smirking at them and Miss All Sunday smiling at them as well.

"Welcome… To Rain Dinners… My name is Crocodile, how can I help you today?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Okay guys that's the end for this chapter. So as you can see, I've changed a bit of how the Alabasta Arc works. Now it's getting juicy! Screw that talking stuff, action is going to be happening next chapter, and whole lot of it too. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
